No One Is Ever Alone
by Dez10d2Rite
Summary: Everynight before i fell asleep i would wonder what it would be like to travel amoung the stars. i would then dream about a blue box and a man with a bow tie, but then i would wake up and live life normally. until the day i met the man with a bow tie
1. Chapter 1

Every night before I went to bed, I would wonder what it would be like to travel among the stars. I would then dream about a blue box and a man with a bow tie, but then I would then wake up and live life normally. Until the day I finally met the man with a bow tie and his blue box…

"I promise you! I saw something!" I yelled.

"No you didn't! _I_ promise you Evie!" my friend, Jennie, yelled back. I just rolled my eyes and ran in the direction I was what ever it was I saw. By the time I got to it, it was gone. Jennie came running up behind me.

"See I told you, nothing," she told me walking away. I just huffed and walked off after her.

00000000

"Hey Mat!" Jennie and I said in unison. We both giggled and went to sit down at the counter. Mat worked at the local coffee shop. We had all been friends for as long as we could remember.

"Hey girls!" he said smiling. As we sat he handed us our usual. "So what's up today ladies?"

I shrugged and Jennie said, "Evie says she saw something again." Mat just rolled his eyes and started cleaning the counter. Just then I saw something again. At the same time a strangle looking man walked out of the bathroom. He was strange looking because it was the middle of the hottest summer and record and he was wearing pants and a long tan trench coat. he was pretty handsome and winked at me as he walked by. I jumped up from my stool and started following him. I stayed far enough behind so he wouldn't notice me. I had a feeling he knew something I needed to know. After following for a while he darted down an ally. As I turned down it I realized it was a dead end and I couldn't see him.

"Why are you following me?" he asked coming out of nowhere. He backed me up to the wall giving me a serious look. I opened my mouth to say something but choked on the words. He took a few steps back and looked me over. He had a smirk on his face.

"Umm…I don't know what your talking about," I shrugged. He smiled at me and said, "So for the last three blocks, we just happen to be going the same way?"

I nodded my head and he continued, "and you just happen to turn in the same, random, dead end ally I did?"

Again I nodded. To be honest I would follow him into any dead end ally. He was very attractive with a nice American accent. He chuckled and took a few steps back.

"You something didn't you?" he asked. Did I just hear him right? He asked if I saw something.

"What did I see?" I asked hoping finally to get some answers.

"What's your name?" he asked changing the subject.

"Evie, Evie Whatson," I said, "but why did you ask e if I saw something?"

He gave me a big smile and held out his hand and said, "Evie, your life is about to change…"


	2. Chapter 2

After a split second of deciding, I took his hand. I didn't even know his name! and yet I took his hand and ran off with him. I had no idea where we were going. Finally we ended up in a little park.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

He looked at his watch and looked around, "I'm meeting an old friend here." I just nodded my head and looked around. There was no one around, who could he be meeting? Just then I got a strange yet settling feeling in the pit of my stomach. There was a soft breeze and a sound I had never heard. We both turned around to see a big blue police box. It seemed so familiar but yet I had no idea what it was. The American man still had a hold of my hand. He turned to me and smiled.

"I never got your name," I said looking at him.

He smiled and said, "Captain Jack Harkness, but you can call me Jack." He kissed my hand and ran towards the police box. Just before Jack made it to the police box a man popped his head out the door. He had spiky brown hair and a blue pinstripe suit. He was very handsome and smiled at me. Jack told him something then they both waved and walked into the police box. Then I black out. The next thing I knew I was in my bed with a cold, wet washcloth on my forehead. Mum and Jennie were sitting on the end of the bed watching every move I made.

"What happened to you?" Jennie asked. I sat up in y bed and realized I had horrible headache.

"I don't remember," I told them.

"Jennie said she found you passed out in the park. Are you sure your ok?" mum asked. I nodded my head and looked out the window. I wished I could remember what had happened that day but I couldn't remember a thing…


	3. Chapter 3

It had been 12 years since I had passed out at the park. I had started a babysitting job 12 years ago and my first little girl was a girl named Amy Pond. As she got older we became good friends. We weren't that far apart in age and after all my other friends moved she became my only friend. She would tell he about her friend, the Raggedy Doctor. It seemed so familiar but I never made a connection. Once we got older Amy and Rory started to fancy each other. After a while they finally started dating. They always tried to hook me up with guys but it never worked. They would always dump me for some reason. I had no idea why but Amy said it was because I knew to much. She said I was intimidating them because I could sit and watch TV and absorb all the information I could. I finally decided to stop looking for Mr. Perfect and live life the way I wanted. After Amy and Rory had been dating for a long time Rory finally popped the big question. I was so happy for them. I was going to be Amy's maid of honor. I was so excited for her wedding. The night before the wedding I stayed the night at Amy's. and that is the night everything changed…


	4. Chapter 4

"Amy I'm so excited!" I said jumping on her bed. She walked over to her dress.

"So you never told me what happened the day those aliens came. You said you meet someone but wouldn't tell me over the phone," I said hoping she would finally tell me. She got a smile that spread from ear to ear and her face lit up.

"He came back! My raggedy Doctor! He came back!" she exclaimed running up to me. I had yet to meet this Doctor and frankly I was getting curious. Then her faced slowly turned sad.

"But then he left again," she said. I could tell she wasn't happy and really wanted him to come back. Just then we both heard something. It sounded so familiar. We both ran outside to the back yard. And there it was. The police box from that day at the park. Everything was flowing back now, I remembered. Jack, the box, and the man in the suit. I was starting to feel tears come to my eyes. I was so happy. I had the most wonder feeling. Amy then grabbed my hand and we ran off to the police box. Just as we got to the door a man popped out. He was wearing a bow tie and was very attractive. He was the man from my dreams.

"You kept the clothes," was the first the thing Amy said to him.

He gave her a blank look and said, "Yea. I just saved the earth for about the billionth time, sue me, I kept the clothes." Me and Amy looked at each other and laughed. He then looked at me.

"You seem very familiar. Do I know you?" he asked. I just looked at him for a second.

"You don't remember me?" I asked. He just stared at me for a second.

"In the park! With Jack!" he said. You could see the light bulb go off in his head, "that was right before my regeneration." Amy and I just looked at him for a second then started laughing. He then looked to Amy. He gave her a smile and she looked like she was going to kill him.

"So little hop to the moon I think the TARDIS is ready for the big stuff now," he said patting the police box. I could tell he was trying to lighten the mood.

"Do you know how long it has been?" Amy said in a stern voice. The Doctor had a look of a kid you just got yelled at. He shook his head no. "TWO YEARS!" Amy yelled. The Doctor quickly glanced at me for help. I grabbed Amy's arm trying to calm her.

"Come with me," the Doctor said. We both just looked at him. "Both of you, come with me." Amy and I both looked from him to the TARDIS. Then the Doctor snapped his fingers and the door opened. Amy was looking in the door and walked in. I looked at the Doctor and he winked at me. I couldn't help but smile and walk in. I couldn't believe it. It was so huge! Like nothing I had ever seen. _Big and little at the same time._ Amy and I were walking around turning circles when the Doctor closed the door and ran in. he ran up to the console and started flipping switches and pushing buttons and spinning knobs.


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't believe it. The night before Amy's wedding and now we were off with some man called the Doctor in something called a TARDIS. Strangely though I felt at home. I wasn't missing things at home or anyone.

I was sitting at the door with my feet dangling out. I was in space! I was looking around at all the stars and planets and satellites. It was amazing. Just then the Doctor walked over to me.

"Hey," he said sitting next to me, "I never got your name."

"Evie," I smiled, "Evie Whatson." He smiled at me and turned to look out into space.

"Wanna float in space?" he asked. I turned and looked at him with a strange look. He ran over to the console and pushed a bunch of buttons. He ran back over and helped me up. He grabbed my hand.

"Evie Whatson," he said giving me a big smile, "jump." I did what he said. When I jumped out the TARDIS door I didn't fall, I started floating. He quickly grabbed my ankle so I wouldn't float away. I couldn't what was happening. We both started laughing and he pulled me back in. Just then Amy came running up to us. She was saying how she wanted to float too. The Doctor did the same for her as he did for me.

I walked over to the console of the TARDIS and looked around. I was still in my PJ's and a little embarrassed once I realized that. I could tell Amy was happy. I looked over at them and they were laughing and having fun. I was happy for them. The Doctor pulled Amy back in and they were talking. I couldn't tell what they were saying but they were laughing and having a good time. They were looking around then all of a sudden they bent down to look at something. I was about to jump up and go over there when the Doctor came running over to me.

"29th century solar flares roast the Earth and the whole human race packs their bags and moves out the a big space ship…"

"Doctor…"

"Migrating to the stars…"

"Doctor…"

"Isn't that amazing…" I walked over to see what Amy was looking at.

"Doctor!" I turned and said trying to get his attention. He finally looked at me and walked over. He saw that Amy had floated her way out of the TARDIS. He just looked at her.

"Well come on Pond, I've found a space ship," he winked at us both and an off…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey guys! Me again. Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! Sorry about the name mix up. I fixed it though I think. ****J enjoy!**

00000

Once we stepped out of the TARDIS I couldn't believe I was on an actual space ship.

"We are simply lookers. Don't mess with anything or anyone. Simply look," the Doctor was explaining. I wasn't paying much attention and was looking outside.

"So like a wildlife documentary. Even if the animal is dying you cant do anything, just keep filming," Amy said watching something on the screen with the Doctor. I walked over and looked to see what they were looking at. Me and Amy were watching a poor little girl on the screen crying. I was about to say something when all of a sudden the Doctor popped around the corner. Amy and I both took a step back. The Doctor was talking to the girl and motioned for us to come on. We ran outside. Amy stopped short and I ran into her. We both yelped and fell to the ground.

"Why are you two sleeping? No time for sleeping," the Doctor said helping us both up. We all three walked on. I was behind Amy and the Doctor, I really hated having short legs. Especially next to Amy. She was much taller then I was.

"Doctor," I said. He turned to look at me," I'm in my jim-jams."

He got a confused look. We both turned to Amy.

"Oh my gosh. I'm in my nightie," she said with almost a horrified look.

"More important things here then jim-jams and nighties," the Doctor said running around. He ran over to a random couple sitting at a table. Amy and I ran after him. He grabbed a cup of water and set it on the ground.

"Doctor what are you doing?" I asked kneeling down next to him.

"This is a ship flying through space." the Doctor looked around quickly, "So why don't I feel the engines." The Doctor quickly put the glass back on the table and stood.

'Sorry, checking all the water on this floor. Escaped fish," the Doctor said tapping his nose. He then turned back to me and Amy.

"So what do you think Doctor?" I asked hoping he would actually give me an answer.

"I don't know I think a lot, hard to keep up," he said turning and pointing at the little girl from earlier. Before Amy and I realized it the Doctor took off towards the little girl.

00000

We all sat a few benches away from the little girl. Poor thing was still crying.

"Its just one little girl crying," Amy said. The Doctor took a deep breath and sat up.

"Yes but she is crying silently. Most children cry for attention but that little girl is crying silently," the Doctor explained.

"No one is asking her what is wrong?" I noticed out loud. The Doctor looked at me then turned his head in circles noticing what I said.

"Yes, so they must know already. Whatever they are scared of, secrets, something. Something not seen which means its everywhere," the Doctor said proudly. Just then the little girl got up and walked over to the elevator.

"Where did she go?" Amy asked. I tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to the elevator.

"Deck 27 Apple-Sesame Block building 54A. We are looking for Mandy Tanner. Oh, and this fell out of her pocket when I bumped into her. Took me four goes," he said handing Amy the little girls wallet, "The smiley fellows in the booth, they are everywhere."

"Aren't they just things?" I asked looking at the one next to the elevator.

"But they are clean. No one walks near them," the Doctor said pointing at Amy, "ask Mandy why everyone is afraid of the things in the booths."

"What! I don't know…how do I do that? I'm not dressed," Amy said freaking out a little.

"Its this or Leadworth, which do you prefer?" the Doctor asked leaning a little closer, "what will Amy Pond and Evie Whatson pick?" He smiled to both of us and I smiled back while Amy just stared forward.

"Ha-ha, that's what I thought," he said smiling to us.

"So what are you going to do?" Amy asked.

"What I always do," he said mocking Amy. I giggled and he smiled at me.

"Stay out of trouble…badly…Evie with me," the Doctor said. He jumped over the back of the bench and walked off. I quickly got up and ran after him.

"So is this how it is Doctor? Never interfering with other people or planets unless there is children crying?" I asked as we walked.

"Yes," he said looking at me smirking.

00000

"So how do you like this? Future, space ship. You act different from Amy," the Doctor said.

"I love it. The most amazing thing ever," I said smiling up at the Doctor. I all of a sudden had a strange memory but forgot it almost immediately. I just shrugged it off, but the Doctor gave me a weird look. I looked up at him and he simply smiled at me.

"What was that?" he asked me. I ran my fingers through my long, black hair. I was having a bad hair day.

"I have no idea, almost a memory but I don't remember," I said confused. The Doctor stopped dead in his tracks. I didn't realize he stopped and I turned towards him. He walked up to me and put his hand on my forehead. I just stared at him, confused.

"There is something about you Evie Whatson," he said. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and soniced me. I took a step back as he looked at his screwdriver. He didn't tell me what it said, but just looked at me and walked on past me. I quickly followed behind him.

"Doctor what was it?" I asked running up behind him. He still didn't answer.

"Doctor what did the sonic screwdriver say?" I said putting a hand on his arm. He quickly turned to me.

"How did you know this was sonic screwdriver?" he asked. I had no idea how to answer him…

00000

**A/N: wow this chapter was more difficult then I thought, but hope you guys enjoy. Reviews make me happy, they keep me going! And thanks to everyone adding this story on favorites and story alerts! J **


	7. Chapter 7

I had no idea what to tell the Doctor. He just stared at me and walked on. Not wanting to get lost on a spaceship I ran to catch up with him. We were walking around corridors and found a ladder. We went down and the Doctor was looking around at all the electrical boxes.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" I asked the Doctor. He was walking a bit ahead of me and completely ignored me. There was a cup of water sitting in the middle of the corridor. The Doctor walked up to it and was looking at it when a woman in a white mask walked up to us out of nowhere.

"The impossible truth in a glass of water, not many people see it," she said whispering behind a strange ivory mask, "Tell me what you see." I took a few steps back as she and the Doctor continued talking. I looked in some of the electrical boxes and noticed nothing was connected. Then the Doctor came over and showed the masked lady the same thing.

"With a ship this big you should feel the engine vibration. It's almost as if there are no engines at all," they finished at the same time. I just looked from the Doctor to this lady. She handed him something and I leaned over his shoulder to get a better look.

"Here this will help you find your other friend," and with that she turned and walked away.

"Wait, how will I find you again?" he asked taking a step towards her. She turned to look at us just before she turned the corner.

"Don't worry, I'll find you," she walked around the corner and disappeared. The Doctor looked down at the thing she gave him then back to me.

"Shall we find Amy?" he asked smiling. He stuck out his hand and I smiled and took it.

We were running down the corridor when we found the little girl from earlier. She was standing in front of a door and said Amy was on the other side. The Doctor soniced the door and it opened. We saw Amy standing in front of four TVs that had three buttons. She pressed one then turned to me and the Doctor.

"What have you done?" the Doctor asked. We both walked in and Amy came over to stand with me. She grabbed my hand and I knew something was wrong. The Doctor stood on the chair and aimed his screwdriver to the light above it.

"It seems to have erased the last twenty minutes of your memory," he said jumping down.

"But why would she choose to forget?" I asked.

"Because everyone does," the little girl said. We all three turned to her.

The Doctor walked over to her and leaned down to be eye level.

"Everyone chooses to forget the film," she explained

"Did you choose to forget?" he asked.

"I'm not old enough to vote yet, I'm 12. You can vote when you're 16 and then once every five years," she explained again.

"So every five years everyone chooses to forget what they have learned. Democracy in action," the Doctor said standing straight and walking over back to the TVs.

He was looking around and Amy finally let go of my hand.

"How do you not know this? Are you Scottish too?" the little girl asked. I could tell Amy liked her. She smiled at the girl's question.

"Oh, I'm way worse than Scottish," the Doctor laughed. I walked over to the little girl and smiled at her and patted her on the head. She laughed and smiled back at me.

"The computer doesn't detect me as human," the Doctor laughed. I looked over at Amy.

"It probably wouldn't detect Evie as human either," he said then turned back to the TVs. I couldn't believe what he just said. I could tell I had a confused look. He looked at me and chuckled to himself then I looked over at Amy. She had just as confused a look as I did.

"You two look human," she said stepping closer to us.

"No, you look Time Lord," he said just as if it was any other thing in the world, "We came first." I was so confused by this point.

"So there are other Time Lords, yeah?" Amy asked. I looked at the Doctor and he whole face changed. He looked upset and angry and hurt all at the same time.

"No, well yes, I thought there wasn't and I was the last, but I found another," he said glancing at me. I immediately understood what he meant. Amy on the other hand didn't. She had a confused look and again and you could see the wheels turning.

"Hold on tight!" the Doctor said as he hit the protest button. I turned just in time to see the door slam shut. I grabbed Amy's arm and she grabbed the Doctor. We all looked over to the smiler in the box as his head was turning. It was scary and creepy looking at the same time. Then we felt the floor start to move and we ran to the corner. We looked down and the floor was opening!

"Say WEEEEEEE!" the Doctor said smiling. Me and Amy both looked at him then started screaming as we all feel through the floor.

00000

I landed next to Amy flat on my back. The Doctor was already standing and sonicing the place. He turned and laughed at us as we stood.

"High speed air cannon, lousy way to travel," he said as he turned and started sonicing again.

"Where are we?" Amy and I said at the same time.

"600 feet down, 20 miles, naturally puts us at the heart of the ship. I'd say…" the Doctor took a big sniff in, "Lancashire. Could I be a cave? I don't think a cave, but it looks like a cave."

"It's a rubbish dump," I said walking over to the Doctor.

"Yes, but only food," he said picking something up and sniffing it.

"What is that, it's all squishy?" Amy said kneeling next to the Doctor.

Just then I heard something and the Doctor stood quickly. He looked at me then back to Amy.

"Umm, it's not a floor, it's um, so…" the Doctor started but Amy interrupted him.

"It's a what?" she said standing. The Doctor stuffed his screwdriver back in his jacket pocket. The Doctor took my hand in one of his and Amy's with the other.

"Now this next word is kind of scary, put yourself in a nice calm place," he said looking at us both. We looked at each other then back to him.

"It's…a…tongue," he said almost smiling. Amy had the most disgusted look on her face. I couldn't help but kind of laugh at that.

"A great big tongue," the Doctor said getting more excited.

"So, this is a mouth?" I asked. Amy turned in a circle looking around.

"A great big mouth," she said turning back to me and the Doctor, "A mouth!"

"Yes, but on the plus side, roomy," the Doctor said trying to look on the bright side.

"But how do we get out?" Amy yelled starting to freak out. The Doctor started talking fast and I couldn't keep up. I was trying too hard to keep from falling over.

"If the mouth is this big, I'd love to see the stomach," he said as ii zoned back in. Just then there was a strange noise and the Doctor jumped and turned.

"Though not right now," he said then turned back to me and Amy.

"Doctor, how do we get out?" Amy asked grabbing my arm before she fell. The Doctor took a few steps past us and pulled out the screwdriver again.

"Ok, so it's being feed through surgical feeding tubes, so the normal exit is…closed for business," the Doctor said shining a light on the monsters teeth. Amy and I completely stopped moving. Then without warming she took a step which caused me to fall over. The monster made a noise and the Doctor and Amy took a step back. The Doctor helped me up then the monster made the noise again and we all three fell. Amy and the Doctor were yelling back and forth and I was trying to stand back up.

"It has an eject button?" Amy asked falling over.

"It's a mouth, think about it," the Doctor said sonicing.

We all three finally got back up just in time to see something coming at us. I looked over at the Doctor as he straightened his tie. He smiled down at me then looked back at whatever was coming at us.

"Now, this isn't going to be big on dignity," he said looking over at Amy, "Geronimo!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and everything! Sorry it had taken so long to update. I've had school and two surgeries so now I'm catching up with everything. Hope you guys enjoy the story! I'm not going to do it like word for word but I will make it close!**

00000

The next thing I knew I was in a corridor lying next to Amy. We both sat up coughing and the Doctor was sonicing a door.

"Nothing broken, no concussion," he said turning to us, "And yes, you two are covered in sick." He turned back to the door. I looked over at Amy and I could tell I had a grossed out look on my face.

"Where are we?" her and I said at the same time. The Doctor turned to us again.

"You two need to stop doing that," he said. He turned back to the door again, "Over spill pipe."

Amy and I stood and I got a huge whiff of something horrible. Amy and I looked at each other and I knew we both smelled the same thing.

"Something stinks," I said. The Doctor turned to the both of us.

"And it's not the pipe," he said. Amy and I looked at each then smelled ourselves. He was right, it wasn't the pipe.

"So can we get out?" I said trying to hold my breath. The Doctor walked away from the door and over to next to me.

"One door, one way out, one switch," he said, "Only way out, we forget everything we saw." Then almost on cue the button on the door lit up. I jumped a little and the Doctor laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Look familiar?" he said looking over at Amy. Amy stared at the button then all the lights in the corridor came on. We looked behind us and there were two of the smilers in the booths.

"There is a monster at the heart of this ship, what's it doing there?" the Doctor asked as we all walked towards the smilers. When he was done with the question their heads started turning. I hated it when they did that.

"No that's not going to work," the Doctor said, "Come on, big beast below deck." Again when he was done talking their heads turned again, only this time looking scarier than they ever did before. Amy took a step back and the Doctor just looked annoyed.

"Oh just stop it, I'm not leaving and I'm defiantly not forgetting, so what are you guys going to do about it? Stick out your tongue, huh?" the Doctor said fed up with them now. This time when he was done talking their heads didn't turn, but the booths opened and they stood up. Amy took another step back and I felt the Doctor grab my hand. We all three started backing up the closer they came to us.

"Doctor," Amy said getting scared. Then we heard the door behind us open. We turned to see the same lady from earlier only she wasn't wearing her mask. She pulled out a gun and we all moved out of the way as she shot the smilers. When they fell to the ground she twirled the gun on her finger then stuck it in her boot.

"Well look who it is, you look a lot better without your mask," the Doctor said letting go of my hand. He took a step towards her and I looked over at Amy. She had a little smile on her face and I just ignored it. The lady who shot the smilers smiled at the Doctor then walked up to Amy.

"You must be Amy. Liz, Liz Ten," she says walking up to shake Amy's hand. When she shakes her hand she gets a disgusted look and wipes her hand on her shirt. The Doctor walked around her and was standing just behind her.

"You remember Mandy, yes? She is very brave," Liz said putting an arm around her. Mandy walked over and stood next to Amy. They smiled at each other then turned back to the Doctor and Liz.

"How did you find us? The Doctor asked.

"Using the gizmo I gave ya. Nice move on the hurl escape," she said throwing something at the Doctor. He turned it and looked at it close then looked back at Liz. I walked over to Amy and stood with her.

"So, what was that earlier, with the Doctor?" Amy said smiling down at me. I looked at her and smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said looking away from her. She just laughed and crossed her arms.

"But what was that about you not being human?" she said getting a confused look. I looked back up at her then down at the floor.

"I have no idea…"


	9. Chapter 9

While Amy and I were talking, the Doctor and Liz bolted down the corridor. We ran to catch up with them, but couldn't tell what they were saying.

"Doctor!" Amy and I yelled when we turned and realized smilers were following us.

"Duck!" Liz said as she turned and pulled out two guns. I grabbed Amy and ducked as she shot the smilers.

"I'm the bloody queen mate. Basically, I rule," she said holding the guns up. I smiled at her and stood up. She smiled back at me then her smile faded.

"They are repairing themselves, we need to go," she said as she turned and walked away. We all jumped up and followed her. Amy went ahead of me to go talk to Liz. I was walking by myself when the Doctor slowed down and walked with me. He was smiling and looked down at me. I couldn't help but smile back up at him.

"So, what was that about the computer not recognizing me as human?" I asked. I was going to get answers. His smile got even bigger, but he didn't answer me. I was about to say something when Liz opened a door. When I walked in it was the most beautiful bedroom I had ever seen. Liz went up and lay down on the bed and Amy and the Doctor walked over to two dozen or so glasses of water. I walked over to the closet and looked at all the dresses and all the jewelry she had.

"What are the glasses for?" the Doctor asked walking over to Liz. She got an upset and angry look on her face.

"To remind me every day that my government is up to something," she said. I walked over to her and sat down next to her on the bed. Just then three men walked into the room.

"You can't just walk in here," Liz said as she got up off the bed. The Doctor looked at me and I stood to go stand with him.

"You must come with us ma'am," one of the men said.

"On whose authority," Liz asked. Just then the man head turned and he was a smiler. I jumped and the Doctor grabbed my hand again.

"The highest authority," the man/smiler said.

"I am the highest authority," Liz said getting fed up with everything, "Where am I to go?"

"The tower ma'am," he said. I saw Liz's face change to something I couldn't explain.

We followed Liz out of her room and in the direction of the Tower of London. We were walking down dark corridors and then we came to a wall that was just bars. There were three things attacking the bars that looked like scorpion tails.

"What are those?" Amy said getting closer to look. The Doctor walked up and stuck his face between two bars. The Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver and I went to go catch up with Liz. Soon after Amy and the Doctor caught up with us and we walked into a huge room full of computers and men wearing brown robes like monks. There was something coming down from the ceiling that was shooting something out of the end of it. I walked over to see what it was while everyone else stood next to a line of children.

I walked over to see what looked like a brain getting electrocuted. The Doctor walked over and stood next to me. He looked down at what I was looking at. He looked so upset. The Doctor stormed off and I walked over to go talk to Mandy. She had met up with her friend and they were talking. I heard the Doctor getting upset and yelling at everyone. I walked over to him just as he started pulling wires out of computers.

"Doctor what are you doing?" I asked as I walked up next to him.

"Trying to kill this beautiful creature as painless as possible, ok?" he said almost yelling at me. I just stared at him while he kept messing with the wires. I walked away and went to stand with Amy.

It had been a little while and we had just been sitting there on the floor. Just then randomly Amy stood up. She looked around and I stood with her. She ran over to Liz and grabbed her hand.

"Sorry your majesty, but I need a hand," she said as she grabbed Liz and went to press one of the two buttons in front of a computer. All of a sudden the entire ship shook. I feel to the ground then as soon as it came it was gone.

"Amy, what have you done?" the Doctor yelled as she ran over to Amy and Liz. I ran over there with them.

"We've increased speed," one of the men said wearing the brown robes.

"Well you've stopped torturing the pilot, that's got to help some," Amy said smiling. I looked over at the Doctor and he had a confused and angry look. I walked over to him while Amy explained that the Star whale came all those years ago because it couldn't stand to hear their children crying.

After everything happened the Doctor took me down out of the tower and we were walking around. We found a wall that was nothing but a huge window. You could see all the stars and everything in space. I stopped and stared out the window and couldn't believe what I was looking at. The Doctor didn't realize I had stopped and just kept walking and talking. He finally realized I wasn't with him and he smiled and walked back over to me. He stood next to me and looked out the window with me.

"Beautiful isn't it," he said smiling down to me. I smiled back at him and laughed.

"Very," I said. Just then Amy came running up to us with the mask Liz was wearing earlier.

"This is from the queen. She says no more secrets," Amy said handing the mask to the Doctor.

"You could have killed everyone on this ship," he said as he took the mask.

"And you could have killed a star whale," Amy countered. When she said that the Doctor's face softened and he even smiled a little bit. Amy hugged the Doctor and looked out the window into space.

00000

"So Doctor, where to next?" I asked as he walked around the console of the TARDIS and was flipping switches, "And where is Amy?"

"She is sleeping," the Doctor said quietly as he finished with the switches. He smiled to me and walked over to the door. I walked over there and stood with him as he opened the door. We were floating over a galaxy. It was so beautiful. All the colors twisting and mixing into one another, I was looking out there then realized the Doctor was staring at me again.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" I asked him. I leaned on one side of the door frame as he leaned against the other facing me.

"You know, I always heard legends about a Time Lady who was sent away by her parent's right before the dawn of the Time War. They say her father took her away, far enough to not be detected. He even stored her Time Lady knowledge in a locket that they say she wears around her neck to this day. And when the time is right she will open the locket and remember everything. Everything that ever was and will be, they even say one day, she will save a man. A man that thought he was alone…"


	10. Chapter 10

I couldn't believe what the Doctor had told me. After he told me I went to sit in one of the chairs around the console of the TARDIS. I had taken off the locket I had been wearing around my neck. I had had it for as long as I could remember. The family that I grew up with told me when I was old enough that I was adopted and that the necklace was the last thing I had from my real parents. Just as I was about to open it Amy came walking down the stairs.

"Hey," I said putting the necklace back on and hiding it in my shirt, "Sleep well?" Amy smiled and walked over and sat with me.

"What where you looking at?" she asked. I just looked at her.

"Umm, nothing, just a gift," I told her. I didn't really know what to tell her I mean the Doctor wouldn't give me straight answers.

"Oh really, a gift from who," Amy asked as the Doctor came up from under the platform. The TARDIS was acting strange and he went to figure it out. Just then Amy tapped me on the shoulder and nodded over to the Doctor with a smile on her face.

"Umm, no," I said laughing. We both stood and walked over to the console. The Doctor looked at us and we just smiled at him. He smiled at us and laughed to himself then went back to the TARDIS. He had some cords in his hands and connected then. Just when he did the TARDIS jumped and shook and we all fell.

"Doctor, what just happened?" I asked as we stood. He went running over to the door then turned back to me and Amy.

"Let's find out," he said then threw the door open and walked out. Amy and I just looked at each other then ran out the door to join the Doctor. We were in a museum. The Doctor was running around looking at everything then would run off to the next case full of things.

"Wrong, wrong, that's mine, wrong," the Doctor would say every time he looked at something, "Wrong!" When he had yelled that Amy and I jumped, we went over to see what he was looking at but when we got there he went on to the next thing. This time he was looking at a little box inside a glass box.

"What is that?" I asked as I walked over. Amy was still looking at something else and the Doctor looked up at me with a smile.

"It's a home-box. But these words, its Gallifrian. I remember when these words could move the stars. It's the language of the Time Lords," he said. I could see the happiness in his eyes remember his past.

"What does this say?" I asked getting curious.

"Hello sweetie," the Doctor said. His face changed to almost annoyance. I just looked at him and before I realized what he had done he broke the glass and stole the home-box. Loud alarms went off and a bunch of men in uniforms and guns came running around the corner. I grabbed Amy and we both ran back into the TARDIS after the Doctor. He threw a bunch of switches and we were off again.

00000

While we were in space the Doctor was running around trying to hook up the home-box to the TARDIS. As soon as it was hooked it the Doctor flipped a switch and the TARDIS lurched forward and we got thrown to the floor again. Then as soon as we were thrown to the floor the TARDIS stopped and we all stood. The Doctor looked at the screen then ran to the door. He threw the doors open and leaned out like he was ready to catch someone. Then out of nowhere the Doctor caught a lady with curly hair and a black dress as she crashed into him. After they fell to the floor she stood up and ran to the console of the TARDIS and began flipping switches and spinning knobs and flying the TARDIS. I ran over to the Doctor and helped him up then he ran over to the console. He was watching the woman fly the TARDIS then sat on one of the tan chairs around the console. Amy and the woman where talking and I went to sit with the Doctor, right before I was about to ask a question about the legend he told me the woman said she parked the TARDIS. The Doctor jumped off the chair and ran over to the controls.

"Parked us? You didn't park us," he said confused.

"Yes I did, look," the woman said pulling the screen over for him to look.

"But it didn't make the noise," he said almost a little hurt.

"What noise?" she asked him.

"The…," then the Doctor started making a funny noise. Amy and I started busting out laughing and he just looked at us.

"It's not supposed to make that noise, you leave the breaks on," she said. She pulled the screen over and started looking at it seeing what was outside.

"Well it's a brilliant noise, I love that noise," he said defending the TARDIS. He ran over to the door and was about to open it when the woman told him to stop.

"Environment checks," she said pushing buttons as different things popped up on the screen.

"Yes, environment checks," the Doctor said as he opened the door. He rattled off a bunch of information about the planet outside as us three read it on the screen. He popped his head back in for a moment then stuck it back out again.

"And chances of rain later," he said with a smirk on his face.

"He thinks he is so hot when he does that," the woman said as she turned to Amy and me. We laughed at that then followed the Doctor outside. We were standing there looking up at something I had never seen.

"So Doctor going to introduce us?" Amy said walking over to the Doctor.

"Amy, Evie, Professor River Song," he said annoyed.

"I'm going to become a professor one day? How exciting," she said laughing, "Spoilers." She turned from us and went back to what she was doing. When she was done with what she was doing she used whatever it was she had like a phone and walked away. She was talking to someone then turned back to the Doctor, Amy and me.

"Doctor can you sonic me? I need you to boost the signal," she asked holding her device in the air. The Doctor did what she asked and she curtsied when he was finished. We all walked over to join her once she was done talking to whoever it was. Then she pulled out a notebook that looked like the TARDIS. She was flipping through it and asking the Doctor all kinds of questions.

"So where are we at now?" she asked. The Doctor just turned and looked annoyed. I went over and stood with Amy and we were just playing around and jumping off some rocks. While we were doing that these five men appeared out of nowhere. Amy and I walked over to the Doctor and River as the men walked up.

"I thought you promised me an army?" one of the men said as he walked up to River.

"No I promised you the equivalent of an army. Tell me Doctor, what do you know of The Weeping Angels?"


	11. Chapter 11

While we were following River and Octavian Amy was walking upfront with River talking to her and Octavian. The Doctor was walking with me telling me all kinds of facts about the planet and everything he could think of.

"So what are the Weeping Angels?" I asked trying to sound spooky. He laughed and smiled at my sad attempt. The Doctor gave me a sad look and was about to say something when Octavian asked him to come talk to him. He grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze and walked off with Octavian. I was walking around looking at everything and walked into a room with a TV in it that had a video of a stone angel covering its face. Just then the Doctor and Amy and River walked in with Octavian trailing behind.

"I only have these for seconds," River said walking up next to me and grabbed a remote.

"Where did you find it?" the Doctor asked walking all the way up to the TV.

"Pulled from the ruins at Razzmahan into last century, it's been in private hands ever since. Dormant all that time," she said as a matter-of-factly.

"There is a difference between patient and dormant," the Doctor said. He looked over at us then back to the TV.

"So what are the weeping angels?" Amy asked. The Doctor turned to us.

"No one knows where they came from but they are as oldest creatures. They are quantum locked which means when you look at them they turn to stone. They can't help it, its instinct for them," the Doctor said as he grabbed a strap on the ceiling then it ripped. Then he threw it over his shoulder and went to walk out the room.

"But what happens when you don't look at them?" I asked. He turned to me then glanced at everyone else.

"They are fast, faster than you can imagine. If you look away for a second, just turn your head, you're dead," he said then he walked out of the room. Amy and I stood there for a moment when everyone else walked out behind the Doctor. They were all running around yelling what they needed. Amy and I stood in the door and looked around at everyone.

"Does nobody need us?" I yelled out the door.

"Nobody," Amy asked. We both turned back into the room and looked at the angel.

"This thing is so creepy," she said. She walked closer to it and we were both watching it then we heard something outside. We looked over by the door and didn't see anything or hear anyone so we turned back to the TV. But when we turned back we both noticed the angel had moved. I walked over to the door and yelled out to River.

"Hey, River did you have any other video of the angel?" I asked.

"Nope, just the four seconds," she said glancing at me quick then going back to whatever her and the Doctor were doing. I walked back over towards the TV again and stood next to Amy. Then all of a sudden the door slammed shut. We both jumped and ran over there and tried to open it. It wouldn't open and we turned back to the TV again. The angel had moved again and I was beginning to get scared. Amy walked over and took the remote and tried turning the TV off. When it went off it just came back on. She turned to me and I walked over and tried unplugging the TV. I finally got it unplug and it went off. I took a step back and smiled to myself. Then the TV flipped back on. I jumped and ran over to Amy. We both ran to the door and started pounding on the door. We were screaming and yelling for the Doctor and River. No one heard us and I looked back to the TV and the angel had moved again. This time it looked like a monster. I jumped and Amy turned and looked at it. We both just stared at the angel. Then we heard the Doctor and River banging on the door. Amy and I looked over at the door for a split moment then back to the angel. It was coming out of the TV! We both jumped and I grabbed her arm.

"Evie, Amy, you two have to look at the angel but don't look at its eyes," I heard the Doctor say through the door.

"What, why, why can't we look at the eyes," Amy's asked confused.

"He who beholds the image of an angel becomes an angel," the Doctor said through the door again. Amy had the remote still and kept trying to turn the TV off. Finally she got it turned off just as the Doctor and River busted through the door.

"I did it," Amy said realizing what she just did. She smiled at the Doctor and he smiled back to her and then turned back to the TV.

"You did amazing," River said taking the remote from Amy. The Doctor was sonicing the TV plug and turned back to the three of us.

"River, hug Amy," the Doctor said smiling.

"Why?" River asked.

"Because I'm busy," he turned back to the TV. River and Amy walked out of the room and River was showing her something. I stayed in the room and walked over to the Doctor as he read the sonic screwdriver. He looked up and smiled at me.

"You did brilliant too," he said quietly. I just smiled and crossed my arms and leaned against the TV. He looked down and noticed the silver chain around my neck. He straightened then he looked back up to my face. I took the necklace off and handed it to him. He was looking at it and turning it over and over in his hand.

"When do I open it?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," he said handing the locket back. He leaned against the TV and smirked at me.

"What did the legend say?" I asked.

"When…" the Doctor was about to say when River came in and said they were ready.

We were standing in a huge dark room then the Doctor kicked something in the air. It lit up and stayed hovering in the air. I looked around and the first thing I saw was a whole city of statues.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N-hey guys! So glad so many people like my story! Special thanks to kie1993 and Alyssa love for all the reviews! Those always make me happy and want to write more! Hope you guys continue to enjoy!**

00000

"Searching for a stone angel in among stone statues, a bit harder than I prayed for," Octavian said. I just looked at him. To be honest he was a bit annoying.

"So, like a needle in a hay stack?" I asked looking around. This place was massive.

"A needle that looks like hay, a hay-like needle of death, a hay-like needle of death in a haystack of... statues. No, yours is fine," the Doctor said. He is so hard to keep up with sometimes. I walked over to the Doctor and heard Octavian ordering his men.

"This is going to be difficult," I said crossing my arms. He looked at me then went back to looking around the room.

"Very," he said quietly. The Doctor walked off and Octavian followed behind. Amy came up to me and we were walking together then everyone stopped to look at the statues. The Doctor was using River's device looking at one of the statues. Just then River walked up to us out of nowhere.

"You two ok?" she asked. I turned around and looked at her and Amy and realized Amy had a strange look on her face.

"Yeah, we're fine," Amy said smiling and looking over at me. I smiled back and went back to what I was looking at. I heard her and River talking but couldn't tell what they were saying.

"Yes, we are," River said shining her flashlight on the Doctor. I turned around so see what they were doing.

"Sorry what?" the Doctor asked not looking at them.

"Talking about you," River said. She had a big smile on her face and Amy was laughing.

"Wasn't paying attention, I'm busy," the Doctor said still not looking at them.

"Other way up," River said. She glanced up at Amy and they both started laughing. The Doctor stopped what he was doing and flipped the devise over. He glanced over at them. We were walking down more of the catacomb and I couldn't believe the statues that were down there. They were even creepier then the statue I saw on the TV. These were deformed looking. I was walking behind everyone and they were talking. I wasn't paying attention. I was looking over the edge and down at all the statues there were. Then I thought I saw something move behind. I turned around to see who it was, but no one was there. There was just on statue standing there. I couldn't remember if it had been there before, but I just ignored it and went to catch up with the others.

"Evie where were you?" the Doctor asked me as I walked up to the group.

"I was just looking," I told him.

"Well, don't do it again," he said pointing at me. I just smiled at him and he smiled back. He knew I won that battle. We were all standing in a room full of statues and the Doctor was running around looking at all the statues.

"Oh no," he said taking a couple steps back from the statue he was looking at. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the Doctor.

"What?" Amy and I said at the same time.

"Oh," River said realizing what the Doctor just realized, "How could we have no seen that?"

"Low level perception filter, or maybe we are just thick," the Doctor said. The Doctor and River were running around to all the statues.

"What is it, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nobody move! No one move. Octavian I'm sorry, I seem to have made a terrible mistake and we are all in danger," the Doctor said. He came over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Everyone over here, behind me," the Doctor said as everyone moved over behind him. He still had ahold of my hand.

"Everyone, turn off the light," the Doctor said shinning his light on the closest statue. Everyone did what he said and turned their lights off.

"Now I'm going to turn mine off and nobody move," the Doctor said. He squeezed my hand tightly then turned off his light. He immediately turned it back on and the statue had moved. I jumped and grabbed his arm.

"Everyone stays here, keep looking at the statues," he said. He still had ahold of my hand and ran over to the edge to look back to where we had been. There was a statue in the middle of the floor reaching out to us. We both stopped for a second and walked around it staring at it. We ran back a little farther and noticed there were statues there that hadn't been when we had walked through. We went running back just as someone radioed Octavian. Octavian was talking to the person when the Doctor let go of my hand and went over to take the radio.

"Bob, sacred Bob, it's me the Doctor," he said talking into the radio. I saw Octavian reach to take back the radio and the Doctor swatted his hand away.

"I'm coming up to you guys, I'm homing in on your signal," Bob said over the radio.

"Good Bob, scared keeps you fast. But tell me Bob, what happened to the other? What did the angels do to them?" the Doctor asked. I walked over and was standing with the Doctor.

"Snapped the necks sir," Bob said.

"Well that's odd, that's not how the angels kill you. They displace you in time. Unless they need to bodies for something," I said. The Doctor turned and looked at me with a shocked look. Then I realized what I had just said. I put my hand over my mouth.

"She isn't," I heard River say in shock.

"How do I know that? Why did I just say that?" I asked. I couldn't believe what just came out of my mouth. The Doctor was staring at me and wasn't paying attention and Octavian took back the radio.

"Bob tell me did you check their data banks for vital signs, maybe we can initiate a rescue," Octavian was saying when the Doctor took the radio back and interrupted him.

"Oh don't be stupid, Bob keep running. But tell me, how did you escape?" the Doctor asked. He still wouldn't look away from me.

"I didn't, the angels killed me too," Bob said. I saw the shock and sadness on the Doctor's face.

"So when you say you're on your way it's really," the Doctor was saying.

"The angel sir," Bob interrupted. I saw the shock in everyone's faces.

"Angel Bob, which angel am I talking to? The one from the wreckage?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, the others are still restoring," Bob said.

"Ah, so the angel is not in the wreckage, thank you," the Doctor said. We all went running in the way of the wreckage.

When we got there we realized there was no other way out. I was looking down the corridor we just came out of and there was an angel there. I turned and looked at the Doctor then back to the corridor and there was another angel. I grabbed the Doctor sleeve and he saw what I saw.

"I'm sorry your dead Bob, but I swear to whatever is left of you, they will be sorrier," the Doctor said over the radio.

"But you are trapped, and about to die," Bob said. The Doctor was looking around and I saw a smirk on his face. I knew he had a plan.

"Trust me?" he asked as he turned to Amy and River. They both said they did then he turned to Octavian.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. Octavian looked around to his troops then back at the Doctor.

"We have faith," he said smiling.

"Trust me?" he asked looking at me.

"With my life," I told him smiling. He smiled back at me then looked to Octavian and asked for his gun.

"Now, I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and when I do," the Doctor jumped," Jump." We all agreed to do what he said.

"The angels have made a big mistake," the Doctor said.

"What's that sir?" Angel Bob asked.

"A huge mistake, has no one ever told you? There is one thing you never put in a trap. If you value your continued existence, if you wish to see tomorrow, there is one thing you never put in a trap," the Doctor said aiming the gun he had at the gravity globe.

"What's that sir?" Angel Bob asked.

"Me…"


	13. Chapter 13

"Where are we?" Amy asked. She stood and was looking around. Everyone stood and looked around.

"Exactly where we were," River said.

"How?" I asked.

"Come on you two think. The ship crashed with the power still on, so what else is still on?" the Doctor said walking up to the both of us. He put his arms around our shoulders and smiled. We both smiled back at him and laughed.

"The artificial gravity girlies," he said messing up our hair. He let go of us and walked over to a door in the floor. He started sonicing it while me and Amy fixed our hair.

"Umm, Doctor, the angels look more like angels now," Octavian said. I looked over to him then up to what he was looking at. I grabbed Amy's arm and she saw it too. Then the Doctor got the door open and jumped down. Amy and I ran over to the door. Everyone jumped down the corridor.

"So, can the angels jump?" Octavian asked. Just then we heard a loud noise outside the corridor then saw one of the angels stick their hand in the door.

"They're here. Ok, in the dark we are finished," the Doctor said. Then the corridor door started closing. The Doctor ran over to it and tried to open it again.

"This place is a death trap," Octavian said.

"No, it's a time bomb, well a time bomb and a death trap. Ok, nobody panics," the Doctor said pacing back and forth, "Oh, never mind, just me.

"So we have basically run up inside a chimney?" I asked the Doctor, "So what happens if the gravity fails?"

"I've thought about that," he said working on trying to open the door.

"Well?" I asked.

"We plunge to our deaths, see, thought about it," he said looking at me. He went back to the door and I walked over to see what River was doing. The Doctor ran over to a box full of cords and pulled them all out and was looking at them and sonicing them.

"I've got it," the Doctor said taking a step back and running a hand through his hair, "But I'll need to drain all the power from this section."

"Ok, then do it," Octavian told him.

"Even the lights," the Doctor said looking nervously at Octavian.

"For how long?" I asked when I put myself in their conversation.

"A fraction of a second, maybe longer. Maybe quite a bit longer," the Doctor said looking at me.

"Maybe," Octavian asked.

"Well we are on a crashed ship being attacked by statues, there isn't a manual for this," the Doctor said getting irritated. I walked over to the door with the Doctor. I saw Octavian talking to River before he had his men line up in front of him.

"Ready Doctor?" he asked.

"Ready," the Doctor said as he shut off all the power and the lights. Octavian and his men were shooting the angels and trying to keep them back. Finally the door opened and we all ran in. Octavian shut the door. The wheel on the front of it was turning and I was expecting it to open any second. Octavian pulled out something and put it on the door. When he did the wheel stopped turning.

"Nothing can open it now," he said. Once he said that the wheel turned. I jumped and looked over at another door as the wheel on it started turning. The man standing closest to it pulled out the same kind of thing Octavian did. The wheel stopped turning then it turned once then again. The Doctor ran around the controls and sat in the only seat there.

"The angels are easting Doctor, soon they will absorb enough power to consume the wreckage then the world," Angel Bob said.

"Yeah, well, we have comfy chairs," the Doctor said.

"We have no need for comfy chairs," Angels Bob said.

"Ha, I made him say comfy chairs," the Doctor laugh turning to Amy and me. We both smiled back at him.

"Tell me Bob, what have you done to Amy?" the Doctor asked. I looked over at Amy, she had a confused look.

"What are you talking about I'm five," she said. I hadn't realized until then but she was counting.

"I mean I'm fine," she said. The Doctor jumped up from the chair and walked over to her.

"There is something in her eye," Bob said.

"What is? What's in her eye?" the Doctor asked.

"We are," the angel said. Just then I noticed a crack above one of the doors. I grabbed the Doctor's sleeve. She turned and noticed the same thing. He ran over to it and pulled something over to climb on to get closer.

"What are you?" he asked as he soniced, "Oh, that's extremely not good."

River and Amy walked out into the forest along with the others. I stayed with the Doctor. I was watching what he was doing and not paying attention. I turned around to see we were surrounded by angels.

"Doctor," I said. He turned and noticed what I saw.

"Don't blink," he said as he hopped down off. We were standing there trying to look at all the angels. We were walking back to back and turning in circles. We were going to make a run for it when all of a sudden something had the back of my shirt. I screamed and reached for the Doctor. He slid to a stop and ran back over to help me.

"Do you see that? That's the raw power at the end of the universe," the Doctor said making the angels focus on the crack. I slid out of my over shirt and was just wearing my tank top.

"Oh and one more thing, never let me talk," the Doctor yelled as we went running after the others.

"And Doctor, you and Evie are right behind me aren't you," River said.

"Yeah," we both said. We both turned to each other and he smirked then turned back to River.

"I hate you," she said smiling.

"No you don't," he joked back. The Doctor and I walked over to Amy and River. Amy was lying down and River had something on her arm. The Doctor took a look at her vitals.

"How did you get past the angels?" River asked.

"Told them the crack was the end of the universe," the Doctor said.

"What was it?" I asked. He had never told me what it was.

"The end of the universe," he said looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"What's wrong with me?" Amy asked. She sounded like she was about to start crying.

"Nothing your fine," River said.

"No, everything, you're dying," the Doctor said. River gave him a 'shut up' look.

"Yes, because if we lie to her she will get all better. Amy, close your eyes," the Doctor said standing.

"No, I don't want to," she said on the verge of tears.

"Good, that's the angel talking. Now I need you to close your eyes," the Doctor said stepping closer to Amy. She looked up at him then she finally closed her eyes. I heard the devise River was holding starting to beep as her vitals began to stabilize.

"Now Amy, don't open your eyes. If you do for more than a second, you will die. The angel is still inside you, we just sort of, paused it," the Doctor said.

"We are too exposed here, we need to keep moving," Octavian said.

"We are too exposed everywhere, and what about Amy?" I said. To be honest Octavian was getting on my nerves.

"Besides that's not the plan," the Doctor said looking around at everything.

"You have a plan?" River asked.

"I don't know I haven't finished talking," the Doctor said, "Evie, River, you two with me." The Doctor started running off through some trees.

"I'm coming too," Octavian said walking over to the three of us.

"But I don't need you," the Doctor said.

"Where River goes I go," Octavian countered. The Doctor looked from River to Octavian.

"Are you two engaged or something?" the Doctor asked smiling.

"In a matter of speaking," Octavian said. The Doctor gave him a strange look and walked away. I followed close behind him and River behind me.

"Doctor, can I come with you?" Amy asked.

"No you will just slow us down Pond," Octavian said.

"Sorry, don't mean to be rude but you would kind of speed me up," Amy said.

"Cracks, cracks in time, time running out, no, couldn't be. But how is a duck pond a duck pond if there aren't any ducks. And she didn't recognize the Daleks. Okay, time can shift. Time can be rewritten. But how, oh," the Doctor said realizing everything, "Time can be unwritten." The Doctor grabbed my arm and he told me we need to go back to the wreckage. We started on our way then the lights went out for a moment. I heard something behind me and turned to see Octavian with and angel about to strangle him.

"Doctor," I said. The doctor turned and saw what I did. He walked up to him and started sonicing the angel. Even though Octavian had been getting on my nerves I did feel bad for him now. I didn't want to see him die so I went ahead and went to the wreckage with River.

When we got there she started working on an old broken teleport. Then the Doctor came walking and walked by us to the other control panel. I was helping River with the teleport and not paying attention to much else. Then I remember Amy was out in the forest with the angels and couldn't open her eyes.

"Doctor what about Amy?" I said standing and forgetting about the teleport. He looked at me and stopped what he was doing. He stared at me for a moment then turned to River.

"Give me your radio," he said holding out his hand. River did as he said and gave him the radio. Just then we heard Amy over the radio.

"Hello?" she said quietly. I saw relief cross the Doctor's face and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Amy, are the others with you?" the Doctor asked.

"No, they walked up to the crack and then didn't remember each other," she said. I was watching the Doctor while River kept working on the teleport.

"Listen Amy, you are going to have to do something. I need you to walk to us," the Doctor said.

"But I can't open my eyes," Amy said. The Doctor reached in his jacket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver.

"When the radio sounds like my screwdriver you are facing the right way. You just need to keep walking," he explained.

"What about the angels?" I asked.

"Amy you have to walk like you can see. If the angels think you can see them they won't attack you," he told her. I went back to helping River with the teleport when the lights went out for a moment. Then there was a beeping over the radio.

"Doctor what's that?" Amy asked. I could hear the fear in Amy's voice.

"The angels, but you can do it. Just remember you can't open your eyes," the Doctor said. I could tell he was getting aggravated and Amy wasn't moving.

"Amy you have to do this!" the Doctor yelled hitting the control panel. River and I both stopped what we were doing and just stared at the Doctor.

"The time energy, what is going to do?" River asked running back and forth.

"Keep eating," the Doctor said going back to what he was doing.

"How do we stop it?" River asked stopping and looking at the Doctor.

"Feed it," he told her.

"Feed it what?" I asked finishing what I was doing and looking over at the Doctor too.

"A big complicated space-time event should shut it up for a while," he said sonicing the panels.

"Like what?" River asked. She turned and went back to working on the teleport.

"Like _me_ for instance!" the Doctor yelled again. I jumped and River just stared at him. He turned back to the panel and River put a hand on my shoulder. We went back to the teleport while the Doctor calmed down a little bit. Once I had finished what River told me to do I walked over next to her and she pushed a button. Almost immediately Amy was standing in front of us.

"It's ok, I've got you," River said as she caught Amy.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Amy asked.

"No, you need to keep them closed," River said.

"River, Evie, I could bloody kiss the two of you," the Doctor joked. I laughed at the Doctor and then walked over to Amy and helped her figure out where she was and trying to help her find a seat, then the door leading out to the forest where all the angels were started to open. Angel Bob was standing in the front of the whole army of angels, him and the Doctor where talking and I was telling Amy everything that they were saying and doing.

"No, I'm a complicated space-time event too, throw me in," River said trying to bargain with the Doctor.

"No. compared to me all these angels are more complicated then you , so Amy, River, Evie get a grip," the Doctor said smiling and I knew he had a plan.

"No, Doctor, I can let you do that," River said.

"No, seriously get a grip," he said again. I grabbed River and whispered to her the plan the Doctor had. She smiled and ran over to help me with Amy. I was telling Amy to hold on with everything she had and to not let go. The Doctor ran over to the control panel and pressed a button. All the artificial gravity failed and all the angels flew into the crack.

00000

"So…many…bruises," I said wrapping myself in a blanket the Doctor had brought for me and Amy. They both laughed at me and I laid my head on Amy's shoulder.

"So the crack is gone?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, for now anyways," the Doctor said pacing in front of us. He turned around and saw River standing there by herself waiting. She walked over to her and Amy and I stayed where we were. When the Doctor started making his way back Amy and I ran into the TARDIS. We threw the blankets back where they went and we stood in front of the TARDIS console.

00000

We had been in the TARDIS for a while and Amy had left to go sleep. I stayed with the Doctor and sat in one of the tan chairs. He had been running around pressing buttons and pulling levers. I would catch him looking at me and then he would look away. It made me laugh, he was such a dork. I stood and walked over to the console and leaned against it as he walked up.

"Sorry for yelling today," the Doctor said as he leaned against the console next to me.

"It's ok, hectic day," I told him smiling. He smiled at me and elbowed me slightly.

"So tell me about Time Ladies and Time Lords," I told him taking my necklace off. I held it up and he took it in his hand and was looking the locket over.

"How about you remember for yourself," he said holding the locket out to me. I look from the locket to him. He stared at me until I took it from him. I held it in my hand just staring at it, now knowing really what to expect. I turned so I could face the Doctor and he did the same. I stood there holding it then took a deep breath in, and opened the locket.


	14. Chapter 14

The only thing I remember was opening the locket and there being a yellow energy glowing around it. Then I woke up in one of the rooms in the TARDIS. I had no idea how I got there or how long I had been there, but the memories I had! I remembered everything. Gallifrey, my parents, everything, I jumped up out of bed and ran into the wardrobe room of the TARDIS. I grabbed some jeans and a deep blue tank. I saw a pair of black converse sitting beside the mirror and had to wear them. I ran out of there and went to go find the Doctor. He was standing in front the console of the TARDIS talking to Amy and some guy I had never seen then I realized it was Rory.

"Oh look, Evie you're awake," the Doctor said. He stood from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to me with his arms wide open coming to give me a hug.

"Yeah, but what happened? I don't remember anything?" I said hugging the Doctor, "Wait…Doctor…can't…breathe." The Doctor let go and took a step back.

"Rory," I yelled as I ran over to him to give him a hug. He acted different when I walked up to him. I took a step back and went to sit with the Doctor.

"So Rory, I'll give you the grand tour," Amy said taking Rory by the hand. They walked off up the stairs and Rory kept looking at me.

Once they were gone it turned to the Doctor. He had a huge smile on his face and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Tell me what you remember," he said.

"What I remember the most is waking up in the morning after dad would let me sleep in. I would go over to the window and open the blinds to see the light bouncing off the silver trees. It was like the whole forest was on fire, it was beautiful," I told him. I could see the happiness in his eyes as he remembered everything too.

"You know what else I remember," I said scooting a little closer to him. He scooted closer too and was waiting for me to tell him.

"You stole my TARDIS!" I said pushing him away from me, when I said that the Doctor just stared at me, "My father got me this time machine right after I finished at the academy." I stood up and walked over to the console. I laid my hand on one of the buttons and the TARDIS made a strange noise, but it was a settling noise.

"I was going to give it back," the Doctor said as he got up and came to stand next to me, "I was always going to bring it back." I just smiled at him and turned to face him.

"It's ok, I forgive you," I said. He smiled down at me then Amy and Rory came back down the stairs.

"This place is insane," Rory said as they walked up to me and the Doctor. The Doctor and I just laughed at him.

"So, Evie, you're an alien?" Rory asked, "I've been best friends with an alien my whole life."

"Yes," Amy, the Doctor and I said at the same time. Rory just looked at all of us and we just laughed at each other.

"And you're alien?" Rory asked pointing to the Doctor. We all turned and looked at him. That's why I loved Rory, he was so slow sometimes.

"Yes, two aliens traveling together," I said turning to the Doctor.

"Traveling through time and space!" we both said high-fiving each other. We both ran to the other side of the console and I pulled a lever and the TARDIS shook to life again. We all grabbed the console to keep from falling over, Rory fell to the ground. Amy helped him while the Doctor and I ran around pushing buttons and spinning knobs.

5 years later…

"Doctor, when are we actually going to go where we are wanting to?" I asked as the TARDIS landed somewhere we didn't intend on going. He opened the door and we were in front of a little house. Rory came running out and noticed we had landed in his garden.

"Sorry, but we accidently landed in your garden," the Doctor said tripping over the rocks. I went to grab his arm to help him but missed. I ran over and gave Rory a hug then ran in the house to go find Amy.

"Oh Mrs. Pond, your Doctor and nurse are here to…" I was saying then she walked around the corner, "OH MY GOSH!" I yelled running up to her. I couldn't believe it.

Amy and I ran out the door to the Doctor and Rory.

"Amy!" the Doctor yelled as he ran up to give her a hug, "you've swallowed a planet!"

"I'm pregnant," she said but he completely ignored her.

"You are huge," he said looking closer to her stomach.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant," she said laughing.

"Look at the two of you," the Doctor said putting his arms around Rory and Amy, "When worlds collide."

"Doctor, I'm pregnant," Amy said but the Doctor still was paying attention to what she was saying.

"Five years, and you two haven't changed much other than age," the Doctor looked at Amy, "and size."

"Well it's nice to see you and Evie again," Amy said smiling as the Doctor walked back over to me.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked Amy. I mentally smacked myself in the forehead. Only the Doctor could ask a question like that. We all laughed at him and he looked at me totally lost.

We were all walking through town and talking about the last five years.

"So why are you guys here?" Rory asked.

"We wanted to know how you guys were. You can't get rid of us that easy," I said.

"You two didn't mean to come did you?" Amy asked eyeing the both of us. The Doctor and I looked at each other then back to Amy.

"No we didn't mean to come here. Meant to go on the honeymoon," he said quietly. Amy laughed at that and made me smile. She grabbed my hand and went on and on.

"So, what do you guys do for fun?" I asked as we sat on a bench.

"And to stave off the, self-harm?" the Doctor said squeezing in between me and Rory.

"We relax, we live," Rory said, "we listen to birds."

"Yeah, birds, didn't have time for birds in the TARDIS," Amy said sounding like she was about to fall asleep.

"Oh, blimey my head," the Doctor said as he started to doze off too. I wasn't far behind everyone else and laid my head on the Doctor's shoulder then fell asleep.

Back in the TARDIS…

The next think I knew I was waking up on the floor of the TARDIS next to the Doctor. I jumped up and saw Amy and Rory waking up too.

"Are you okay? Oh thank god! I had a terrible nightmare about you two. That was scary. Don't ask. You don't want to know. Safe now, that's what counts. Blimey. Never dropped off like that before. Well, never really. I'm getting on a bit you see. Don't let the cool gear fool you. Now, what's wrong with the console? Red flashing lights, I bet they mean something," the Doctor said running around the console and up to Amy and Rory. Just watching him was making me tired.

"I also had a dream, thing," Rory said looking at Amy. I saw Amy put her hand on her stomach and lean back to look at Rory's hair. She walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"So did I," Amy and I said together. The Doctor and Rory both turned and looked at us.

"Not a nightmare though," Rory said as the Doctor walked up behind and pulled the back of his collar down. The Doctor then walked over to Amy and moved her jacket to look at her stomach. When he walked over to me he had an intense thinking look on his face. He grabbed my hand to look at it.

"We were married," he said looking at me.

"So were we, in a little village," Amy said looking confused.

"And you were pregnant," Rory said. I could tell he liked that dream and wanted to settle down with Amy.

"I was as big as a boat," Amy said. Her hand was still on her stomach.

"We had the same dream?" Rory asked.

"Are you calling me a boat?" Amy asked in a very angry voice. I saw Rory wracking his brain for the right answer not to anger Amy anymore.

"Doctor, Evie, you guys were visiting," he said changing the subject, "How can we all have the same dream?"

"And you said you had a nightmare about us, what happened?" Amy asked walking over the Doctor and me.

"Well, it was similar in some aspects," I said.

"Which aspects," Rory asked walking up beside Amy.

"Well, all of them," the Doctor said.

"So the both of you had the same dream, so why did you say it was a nightmare?" Amy asked.

"Did I say nightmare? No, more of a really good, mare," the Doctor said. The Doctor ran off around the TARDIS trying to figure out what happened. Then we started hearing birds again.

"Doctor I hear the birds, but we are on the TARDIS," Amy said.

Back in the village…

The next thing I knew I was waking up on the bench in Leadworth. I heard the Doctor and Rory scream then they both jumped away from each other.

"Doctor, Evie, what is going on?" Rory asked as he stood up off the bench.

"Is this some kind of Time Lord-y thing since you guys are back?" Amy asked as she pushed herself off the bench. I grabbed her arm and helped her up.

"Hey, Time _Lady_, I'm not a man," I joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Listen guys trust nothing," the Doctor said walking around and turning circles.

"But we are awake," Rory said following the Doctor.

"Yeah, you also thought you were awake on the TARDIS too," I said standing with Amy.

"But we are home," Amy said sounding a little upset.

"Yeah you're home, you're also dreaming. Trouble is, Rory, Amy, Evie, which is which? Are we flashing forwards or... backwards? Hold on tight, this is going to be a tricky one."


	15. Chapter 15

When we were back in the TARDIS the Doctor was running around trying to figure out what was happening. I was sitting with Amy as the Doctor came running down the stairs. The TARDIS was shaking and the Doctor was pushing all kinds of buttons trying to make it stop.

"Oh this is bad," he said, then he kicked the console, "Never use force, you just embarrass yourself. Unless you're cross, then always use force." He bent over and grabbed his foot. He then ran down the stairs to go under the platform to work down there.

"Shall I go get the manual?" I asked running up to the railing.

"Don't have a manual, threw it in a supernova," he said.

"You threw it in a supernova? Why would you do that?" Amy asked.

"Because I didn't agree with it, don't argue with me while I'm cross," he said pointing up to Amy and me. I just rolled my eyes and went down under the plat form with him.

"What do you think it could be?" I asked. The Doctor was running around opening boxes and undoing cords and switching them.

"No idea," he said as he ran back up to the console, "Everyone, examine everything. Look for what doesn't ring true."

"Well we are in a spaceship that's bigger on the inside," Rory said with a confused look.

"With a bow tie wearing idiot," Amy said looking at the Doctor. The Doctor turned and looked at Amy with an extremely annoyed expression.

"And I've been best friends with an alien my whole life, so maybe what rings true isn't so simple," Rory said. He had a point.

"Valid point," I said. I went to reach for one of the controls when all the power went out in the TARDIS.

"She's dead," the Doctor said looking around. The only light we had was a faint green glow from the center column.

"We are in a dead time machine," I said. I looked over at the Doctor, neither one of us knew why it had died.

Back in Leadworth…

The next thing I knew I was on another bench in Leadworth sitting with Amy and Rory. The Doctor was already awake and walking in circles. Rory jumped up and went to go talk to the Doctor. I stayed to help Amy up and then we walked over to the Doctor and Rory. The Doctor was moving his hand around and front of his face.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked.

"Checking for special displacement or digital pigments, this could be computer generated," he said, "Nope nothing." He put his hand down and a little old lady walked by.

"Hello Doctor," she said as she walked on by.

"Hello," the Doctor and Rory said at the same time. The Doctor turned quickly to look at Rory and had a confused look.

"You're a doctor now?" he asked Rory.

"Yes, and unlike you I've actually passed some exams," Rory said proudly.

"So you are a doctor, not a nurse like you've always dreamed," the Doctor said. I could see the facts starting to hit Rory. The Doctor was turning in circles then finally stopped.

"What is that?" he said pointing to a building.

"Old peoples home," Amy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So you said everyone here lives into their 90's. That's the one thing that doesn't make since, so let's go poke it with a stick," the Doctor said running off to the old people's home. Rory went running off after him.

"Can we _not_ do the running thing," Amy said putting a hand on her hip and the other on her stomach. I laughed at her comment and took her by the arm. We finally caught up with the boys. We walked into a room with a few old people sitting around sewing or looking out the window.

"Hello Mrs. Pocket how's your hip," Rory asked as he walked up to one of the old ladies.

"A bit stiff," she said. The Doctor was walking around looking at all the old people then turned to her. He started rattling off some antidote from the future.

"They don't have that yet," I told the Doctor trying to make him shut up. He finally realized that then snapped and pointed at me. He winked at me then walked over to the old lady Rory was talking to.

"Who's your friend, a junior doctor?" she asked.

"Yes," Rory said loving the fact he outranked him in that moment.

"Come here sweetie, you are the same size as my grandson," she said holing up a sweater. The Doctor walked over to her and got down to her level and slipped into the sweater. When he did he got very close to her and she sat all the way back in her chair.

"You're very old aren't you," he whispered. I looked around and noticed all the other old people looking at the Doctor. Then I started to hear birds again.

Back on the TARDIS…

The Doctor was running around again and I leaned against the console. Amy was sitting with Rory in the tan chairs in front of me.

"Something is overriding my controls!" the Doctor yelled coming down the stairs and coming to stand next to me.

"Took long enough," someone said, we all turned to see someone standing at the top of the stairs dressed like the Doctor, "All the good things I've heard, the last of the Time Lords, the one coming storm," then he disappeared and was in front of us, "Oh, and the girl of legends." He smirked at me and it made me sick. He was such a creep.

"Who are you, how did you get in my TARDIS," the Doctor asked.

"Well if you're a Time Lord let's call me the Dream Lord," he said. He turned and ran his hand over the controls of the TARDIS. I went to take a step towards him to get his hand off my TARDIS but the Doctor grabbed my arm. The Dream Lord disappeared and reappeared in front of Amy.

"Where did you pick up this bad cabaret act?" the Doctor said.

"Me? Oh, you're on shaky ground," the Dream Lord said.

"Am I?" the Doctor asked. I could tell this guy was getting on his nerves.

"If you have any more tawdry quirks you could open up a tawdry quirk shop. The madcap vehicle, the cockamamie hair, the clothes designed by a first-year fashion student. I'm surprised you haven't got a little purple space dog. Just to ram home what an intergalactic wag you are," the Dream Lord said. He was trying to get under the Doctor's skin and I could tell it was starting to work. Then he disappeared again.

"So here is your challenge," he said when he reappeared at the top of the stairs again, "two worlds. Here, in the time machine. And there, in the village that time forgot. One is real, the other's... fake. And just to make it more interesting. You're going to face, in both worlds, a deadly danger. But only one of the dangers is real. Tweet tweet, time to sleep. Oh, or are you waking up." Then I started hearing the birds.

Back in Leadworth…

"Oh, this is very bad. Your brain is completely see-through. But I've always been able to see through you," the Dream Lord said. We all stood up and the Doctor took off the sweater quickly.

"So, here are the rules, if you die in the dream you wake up in reality," the Dream Lord explained, "Now ask me what happens if you die in reality." He looked over to Rory and Rory looked confused.

"Well what happens?" Rory asked.

"You die stupid, that's why they call it reality," the Dream Lord said. I went to go hit him again but the Doctor stopped me. The Dream Lord turned and smirked to me. Then he disappeared again. Then I realized none of the old people were in the room with us.

"Where are the old people?" I asked as I turned to the Doctor. We all ran outside and noticed a bunch of kids playing.

"Where could they be Doctor?" Rory asked.

"I don't know, I can't think here, because this town is so DULL!" the Doctor yelled. I was about to tell him to calm down when all of a sudden Amy grabbed her stomach and started screaming. We all stopped and turned t Amy. She grabbed Rory by the arm and kept screaming.

"What do we do?" Rory yelled looking at the Doctor.

"I don't know you're a doctor," he yelled back.

"You're a doctor too," Rory yelled.

"It's ok we are both doctors," the Doctor yelled. He then acted like he was going to catch Amy's baby. Then Amy stopped screaming and stood straight and eyed the Doctor.

"This is my life now so don't you ever call it dull again," she said. The Doctor looked at me like a little kid you just got yelled at by their mother.

"Sorry," he said turning back to Amy. She stormed off towards the swing set and I went to join her. We both sat on a swing and Rory came up behind Amy and put his hands on her shoulders. They were so cute together. The Doctor came up behind me and leaned on one of the poles holding up the swing set. No one said anything for a bit then the Doctor broke the silence.

"Now we all know there's an elephant in the room," the Doctor said. Amy crossed her arms and turned to the Doctor.

"I have to be this size, I'm having a baby," she said then turned away. I smacked him in the arm and he acted like it I had really hurt him. I laughed at him and he smiled and walked over behind me to push me on the swing.

"No, the hormones are real, but no. is anyone going to mention Rory's ponytail?" the Doctor asked, I could tell he had a grossed out look, "You two hold him down and I'll cut it off?" Amy and I both laughed at that.

"Coming from a man in a bowtie," Rory countered. Of course he had to go for the bowtie.

"Hey, bowties are cool," the Doctor said as he straightened his bowtie.

Back in the TARDIS…

"Ok, I don't like him," Rory said as he sat up. It was getting cold in the TARDIS and he had his arms wrapped around himself.

"Doctor it's getting cold," I said turning to him. He was leaning against the console and I could tell he was getting tired of this.

"Who cares if it's cold, we need to figure out what she is up to," he said irritably. I just stared at him and he ran his hand through his hair.

"Sorry, there should be some blankets over there," he said pointing. Amy jumped up and ran over to where he pointed. Rory ran after her and I stayed with the Doctor.

"Listen I know you're upset and frustrated, but we will figure this out," I said walking up to him. He looked up at me and smiled weakly. I leaned against the console next to him.

"You're the knight in shining armor in this movie," I said elbowing him. I saw the smile on his face get a little bigger. He was about to saw something when he all of a sudden ran down under the platform.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I looked at him through the glass floor.

"I have an idea," he said opening one of the little boxes and a bunch of stuff falling out of it. Then Amy came up and handed me a blanket and I wrapped up in it. Then the Doctor ran back up and handed Rory something.

"I was promised amazing worlds and aliens and all I get is daft heating and a weird kitchen-y wind up thing," Rory said looking at whatever the Doctor gave him.

"It's a generator get winding," the Doctor said running around the console.

"Wind faster Rory," I said. He eyed me and I gave him a mean look. He did what I said and wound faster. I smiled and he just looked annoyed. Just then one of the screens of the TARDIS came on. We were finally able to see what was outside. It was a star burning.

"Well this has to be the dream, stars can't be cold, stars burn," Amy said.

"This one is just burning cold," the Doctor said running back up to us and sitting in one of the tan seats.

"Is that possible?" Rory asked. He stopped winding and set the generator down.

"I don't know. Why does everyone always expect me to know everything?" the Doctor asked trying to wrack his brain for an answer. Amy and Rory turned to me for an answer.

"I may be 906 years old but I've missed the last few decades," I told them sitting next to the Doctor. Amy and Rory just looked at me.

"Right, so, this is something you haven't seen before so this must be the dream right?" Rory asked.

"I don't know but there it is. And I'd say we have about fourteen minutes until we crash into it," the Doctor said looking at his watch and jumping up.

"Because you will have saved us," Rory asked.

"Because we will have frozen to death by then," I said looking over at Rory and Amy. Then the Dream Lord appeared. I got up from my seat and went to stand next to the Doctor.

"There once was an old couple from Gallifrey, who ended up throwing their lives away. They let down their friends and…," he said then we started to hear birds tweeting, "Oh, looks like we've run out of time." He said as we all fell asleep.

00000

**A/N- hey guys sorry it has been a few days since I've updated. I had a pet emergency last night and didn't get home until 1 am! So to make it up to you guys I made this chapter long and I may post another chapter after this. Hope you guys enjoy!**


	16. Chapter 16

Back in Leadworth…

When we woke back up we all ran over to where the children were last seen. When we got up the ramp there wasn't any children just piles of dust.

"What are you doing? What are those piles of dust?" Amy asked as she leaned on the railing trying to catch her breath. The Doctor and I ran over to the piles as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He was sonicing the piles when I realized what they were. He looked up at me and I knew he realized the same thing.

"Play time is defiantly over," the Doctor said as he put the sonic back in his jacket pocket. I saw it click in Amy's head. The Doctor went running back down the ramp and Rory followed. I grabbed Amy's arm and we went as fast as we could to catch up with the boys. When we caught up with them we noticed the old people walking down the street then turning towards us.

"Doctor," I said grabbing his arm and standing next to him. Just then the Dream Lord appeared next to the Doctor and me. He was about to say something to me when the Doctor interrupted.

"Leave her alone," he said getting defensive.

"Oh, I like it when you act tough. 'Leave her alone.'" The Dream Lord said mocking the Doctor.

"Just leave us alone," Rory said defending Amy.

"Yeah, you're not so impressive," the Dream Lord said.

"Just drop it. I know who you are," the Doctor said stepping in front of me.

"Of course you don't," the Dream Lord countered.

"Of course I do. I have no idea how you can be here, but no one in the universe hates me as much as you do," said the Doctor with a small smile. I turned and saw all the old people coming towards us.

"Doctor," I said. I grabbed his sleeve and he turned and saw the same thing I did. He turned back to the Dream Lord but he was gone. The old people were coming closer and I stepped behind the Doctor. Rory was telling us about how one of the old men used to run the sweets shop and sneak him some candies. Then when the old man came up to Rory he picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Did I not say thank you?" Rory asked. Then the old man threw him a few feet back. After that a delivery boy on a bike came walking by and one of the old people opened their mouth and a green monster hissed and then the delivery boy was turned to dust. Rory grabbed Amy and they both went running. I took a few steps back getting ready to run, but the Doctor stayed and kept talking.

"We were forced from our home planet," one of the old ladies said but I knew it was whatever was inside her.

"Doctor we really need to go," I said trying to make him come on, after one of the Eknodine tried to turn him to dust. We were running through town when we were both trying to ignore the tweeting birds and keep from falling asleep. We ended up in a butchers then the Dream Lord appeared at the counter. I was running around trying to find an open door while the Doctor was agreeing with the Dream Lord. Then the birds got louder and I fell to the floor. I was almost asleep when I heard the Doctor come up to me. He helped me up and I was almost asleep again. The Doctor was holding me up and trying to open doors. Finally the Doctor soniced the door open and carried me in. He locked it back and laid me down on the floor and we both fell asleep.

Back on the TARDIS…

When we woke up on the TARDIS it was even colder.

"Ok, we have to figure out which world is the dream right now," I said looking at everyone.

"It's this one," the Doctor said pulling his jacket tighter over him.

"No, it's the other one," Rory argued.

"Yes, but are we disagreeing or competing?" the Doctor asked.

"Over what," Amy and I asked at the same time. The Doctor and Rory both turned and looked at us. Amy and I both rolled our eyes and stood to our feet. Amy took the blankets sitting on the console and cut holes in them.

"Ponchos, the biggest crime against fashion since lederhosen," Rory said putting on the poncho. I put mine on and did a little twirl and the Doctor laughed at me. He put his on and Amy put on hers.

"If we are going to die, let's die looking like a Peruvian folk band," Amy joked. Just then the Dream Lord appeared.

"How about we split everyone up?" he said. Then I started to hear birds. Amy was the only left on the TARDIS.

Back in Leadworth…

When I woke up back in Leadworth I noticed we were in a locked room. I didn't remember going in there.

"Doctor where are we? I don't remember coming in here," I said as I stood. The Doctor soniced the door and it opened.

"You were already asleep, I carried you," he said opening the door slowly making sure there weren't any old people waiting. What he said took me by surprise. I decided I would ask him about it later because he already bolted out of the store. I ran to go catch up with him.

I caught up with him in the street and we found a car.

"Really, couldn't be anywhere near the shops," he said as he bolted towards the van. There was an old person trying to get to the person in the driver seat. The Doctor pushed the old man over and opened the door for me to jump in the back. The guy in the driver seat jumped in the back with me and the Doctor got in the driver seat. We were driving along picking up people and taking them somewhere the Eknodine wouldn't get them. Then the Doctor and I made our way to Amy and Rory's house. I jumped up front in the passenger seat with the Doctor.

"It's make up your mind time in both worlds," the Dream Lord said when he appeared in the back seat.

"I need to find my friends first," the Doctor said not even looking at him.

"'Friends,' is that the right word for the people you acquire? Friends are people you stay in touch with. Your friends never see you again one they've grown up. The old man prefers the company of the young, does he not?" the Dream Lord said. Then he disappeared again.

We pulled up in front of Amy and Rory's house and saw all the old people attacking and trying to get in. I saw the Doctor looking at the window and winked at me. We climbed up to the window and opened it to see Amy and Rory. The Doctor helped me in through the window first then he climbed in. the Doctor was lying on the floor then Amy grabbed her stomach.

"I think the baby is coming," she said grabbing Rory.

"Really," Rory asked.

"Would I make it up at a time like this?" Amy asked getting angry.

"Well you do have a history of being," Amy eyes Rory and he knew he was going to be in trouble if he finished that sentence, "Very lovely." Rory stood up for a moment then one of the old ladies was at the window. I jumped up to try to make him move but I was too late. The Eknodine hissed and Rory stumbled back and fell to the floor next to Amy. The Doctor stood and I went to stand with him. As we were watching Amy and Rory I felt the Doctor grab my hand. Then Rory was gone. I felt the Doctor squeeze my hand and I was on the verge of tears.

"Save him, you save everybody," Amy said looking up to the Doctor and me.

"I can't, I'm sorry," the Doctor said. I knew he was upset over Rory and I squeezed his hand gently.

"Then what is the point of you?" Amy asked. I looked at the Doctor and he looked so hurt. I knew he wanted to do something but couldn't.

"This is the dream because if this is real then I don't want it, I don't want it," Amy said almost crying. She stormed off down the stairs and the Doctor and I followed her outside.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Amy yelled when we walked by a few old people.

"They may know what we are about to do," I said.

"So if we die here we wake up yeah?" Amy asked.

"Unless we just die," the Doctor said as we all piled into the van.

"You're sure about this right?" I asked as she started the car.

"I never realized. I never told Rory I love him," she said. She threw the van and gear and drove towards the house.

Back on the TARDIS…

I woke up on the TARDIS lying next to the Doctor. He woke up after I did and he smiled at me. I sat up and saw Amy and Rory waking up.

"So, you chose this world. Well done. You got it right, and with only seconds left. Fair's fair. Let's warm you up. I hope you've enjoyed your little fictions. They all came out of your imagination so, ah, I'll leave you to ponder on that. I have been defeated. I shall withdraw. Farewell," the Dream Lord said almost upset. All the power came on in the TARDIS and the Doctor jumped up and ran over to the console. He was pushing buttons and pulling levers and spinning knobs.

"Doctor what are you doing?" I asked as I stood to go stand with him.

"Blowing up the TARDIS," he said smiling.

"What?" I nearly yelled.

"Notice how helpful the Dream Lord was. Okay, there was misinformation, red herrings, malice, and I could have done without the limerick, but he was always very keen to make us choose between dream and reality," the Doctor said.

"Doctor this isn't the dream," Rory yelled running up to us. The TARDIS was beginning to shake.

"Yes it is. Star burning cold, do me a favor! The Dream Lord as no power over the real world," he said.

"But how do you know that?" Amy asked.

"Because I know who he is," the Doctor said. Then the TARDIS exploded.

00000

"So, that's the Dream Lords then, those little specs," Rory asked as he walked up to the Doctor. He had some little psychic pollen specs in his hand. He walked over to the door and blew them out into space.

"No. No. No! Sorry, wasn't it obvious? The Dream Lord was me. Psychic pollen, it's a mind parasite. It feeds on everything dark in you. Gives it a voice, turns it against you. I'm 907. Had a lot to go on," the Doctor joked, "along with the 906 years from Evie."

"But why did it feed on us too?" Amy asked motioning between her and Rory.

"Because with the darkness in you two it would have starved to death in an instance. I choose my friends with great care," the Doctor said walking over to the console next to me.

"But all that stuff you said about yourself, you don't think its true do you?" Amy asked. The Doctor just looked at her then changed the subject.

"So, Amy, there is a question about to come to Rory," the Doctor said pushing Amy towards Rory, "So I think you should give your undivided attention." The Doctor and I ran to the other side of the TARDIS console to give them privacy. The Doctor started listening into their conversation. I smacked him in the arm and told him to stop listening. I looked over to them and saw them kissing. I tapped the Doctor on the shoulder and pointed over to Amy and Rory.

"Should Evie and I go down to the pool for a bit?" the Doctor asked walking over closer to them. I mentally smacked myself in the forehead. I grabbed the Doctor and nodded towards the stairs. He smiled at me and agreed and we left Amy and Rory to themselves.

"I think they need time to talk," I told the Doctor, "And so do we."

00000

**A/N-** **hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Hope everyone enjoys! I hope to get another chapter tomorrow but I'm having major writers block…**


	17. Chapter 17

The Doctor and I were walking through the TARDIS holding hands in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence; in fact it was very peaceful. Before we knew it we had walked our way into the library. The Doctor looked down to me and ran over to the fireplace. There was a big, red, velvety couch that looked like something from the 18th century in front of it and I wet and sat down. He lit the fire then came over and sat with me.

"So," he said as he sat. I looked over to him and smiled.

"So," I said mocking him. He smiled and looked over to me.

"We were married," he smirked and looked back at the fire.

"And Amy was pregnant," I said laying my head on his shoulder. He laughed but didn't say anything. I kept my head on his shoulder and we both just watched the fire and before I knew it, I was asleep.

I had the strangest dream that night. I was sitting in a rocking chair in what looked like a child's room. All the lights were out except for one small lamp in the corner of the room. Toys were scattered all over to the floor and the blankets on the bed were all messed up and the pillows were in the floor. Then one of the toys started to go off by themselves and I heard someone singing but no one was in the room with me.

_ "Tick tock goes the clock and what then shall we see?...Tick tock goes the clock until thou shall marry me…Tick tock goes the clock and all the years they fly…Tick tock and all to soon you and I must die." _

I woke up in one of the bedrooms in the TARDIS. I figured the Doctor brought me in here after I fell asleep in the library. Once I got up I walked into the wardrobe room in the TARDIS and grabbed a red shirt and left to go find the others. I walked over to the console of the TARDIS but no one was there. I walked around the console and the TARDIS made a deep humming noise.

"What is it girl?" I asked as I laid my hand on the console. Just then Amy came running down the stairs.

"Where have you been Evie?" she asked as she walked up to me. I just gave her a strange look and I had no idea what she was talking about.

"I haven't seen you in like three days," she said sitting on one of the tan chairs.

"Honey you're in a time machine, it could have been ten minutes ago," I said laughing. She was about to say something when the Doctor came down the stairs.

"Well hello Evie," he said almost looking shocked to see me. I just gave him a look then realized Rory wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where is," I started but the Doctor interrupted me. He grabbed me by the arm and shook his head.

"He died. Got erased from time," he said leaning down and whispering in my ear. I couldn't believe it.

"She doesn't remember, does she," I asked almost crying. He shook his head and had a sad look. He stepped in front of me and grabbed both my hands in his. I tried to hold back the tears, I really loved Rory and I knew Amy did too, and even if the Doctor wouldn't admit it, he did too. I didn't realize it a tear had fallen down my cheek. The Doctor wiped it away gently and I looked up at him. He had a sweet expression and a hint of a smile.

"I don't want to see you cry," he said softly. Before I could react the Doctor was inching closer to me. I felt my hearts start to race then the TARDIS shook violently shook and we all three got thrown to the floor. The Doctor and I landed next to each other and neither of us could figure out what had happened. We both jumped up and ran over to the door and looked outside. Then suddenly we were both pushed out of the TARDIS and the door shut. We both landed on the ground and looked to each other and back to the TARDIS as it disappeared.

00000

**A/N- hey guys sorry it has been so long. I've been working on another fanfic and two original works, but I liked this chapter so I hope you guys enjoy too!**


	18. Chapter 18

The Doctor and I both jumped up and couldn't believe what had happened.

"What could have happened?" I asked as the Doctor spun around in circles.

"No idea," he said. He then bolted off towards a bunch of shops. I rolled my eyes and ran over to catch up with him. He was looking in windows and even opened a few mailboxes.

"Doctor you can't just go opening mailboxes," I said grabbing his arm. He spun around and looked at me then looked over my shoulder in a shop window. He walked over and took a flyer from the window.

"Look familiar?" he asked holding it in front of me. I looked at it then shook my head no.

"It's Amy's writing," he said smiling. He looked at the flyer then walked away. He didn't even look up from the flyer and just kept walking.

"Doctor if we are going to do anything we need money," I said grabbing his shoulder. He turned and pointed at me then ran off back towards town.

"Are you ever going to tell me where we are going before you run off?" I asked running to catch up.

"Now where is the fun in that?" he asked smiling. I just laughed and we walked into a bank. The Doctor walked right up to one of the bank tellers and pulled out the psychic paper.

"Hello sir, I'm undercover," he said putting the paper back in his pocket, "and this is my partner, we need money." The lady behind the desk gave him a questioned look then looked over to me.

"How much?" she asked still not knowing if she should trust us.

"Oh I'd say about £300," the Doctor said like it was nothing. The lady gave us both looks then surprisingly gave us the money. The Doctor thanked her then we walked back out into town.

"Shall we?" he asked holding the bag of money in one hand and holding his elbow out with the other. I smiled and took his arm and we both set off.

The Doctor stopped in front of a cute little brick house. We walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"I love you," the man said as he opened the door. I gave him a strange look and the Doctor looked more pleased than anything.

"Good, because we are your new flat mates," the Doctor said smiling. The man at the door had a pair of keys in his hands and the Doctor took them.

"Hello, people call me the Doctor, I call me the Doctor, not sure why though," he said walking into the flat.

"I'm Evie, translator for him sometimes," I said joking.

"Craig," he said looking from the Doctor to me, he had no idea what was going on, "How did you get here? I just put the ad out this morning and I didn't put my address." Craig still had no idea what was going on.

"Oh wait, you need rent," the Doctor said throwing him the bag of money, "That should be enough." The Doctor walked over into the kitchen and was looking around through all Craig's stuff.

"Right, so, your name is the Doctor? Doctor who?" Craig asked trying to make since of everything.

"Just the Doctor, Craig, who lives upstairs?" the Doctor asked looking up.

"Just some bloke, he keeps to himself and is quiet," Craig said. Just then there was a loud bang from upstairs, "Well usually, sorry, who are you again?" Craig looked over at me.

"She is Evie," the Doctor said looking around the kitchen again, "Tell me Craig, what is that?" The Doctor pointed over to the corner of the living room on the ceiling. There was a huge spot on the ceiling that looked like mildew or something.

"Damp or mildew," Craig said still confused, poor guy. The Doctor walked over to the corner to get a closer look.

"Or none of the above. Tell you what, don't touch this, neither of you," the Doctor said turning to us.

"I was going to call someone to fix it," Craig tried saying but the Doctor interrupted.

"No, I'll fix it, I'm good at fixing things, call me the Rotmeister," the Doctor had a goofy smile then he got serious again, "Actually no, I'm the Doctor, call me that."

"Right," Craig said changing the subject, "So I only have one room." The Doctor and I looked at each other and I felt my face turn red.

"That will be fine," the Doctor said.

"Ok," Craig said walking off. The Doctor and I followed and he brought us to our room. I walked in and was examining the place when Craig whispered something to the Doctor that I couldn't hear. The Doctor got a huge smiled on his face and I doubted he really knew what he was talking about.

"Ok I'll shout 'I WAS NOT EXPECTING THIS'," the Doctor yelled. I jumped and Craig just gave him a questioned look and walked off. I turned to the Doctor and he shut the door.

"What in the name if sanity was that?" I asked laughing. The Doctor just smiled and walked over to the bed. He jumped on it and started jumping up and down almost hitting his head. I just laughed at him and starting looking through the room again. The Doctor jumped down off the bed and walked over to the mirror with me. We were looking at our reflection and the Doctor had a hint of a smile.

"The last two Time Lords," his smile got bigger.

"The Doctor and the legend," I said smiling. The Doctor was smiling then I heard something in his pocket. He pulled out what looked like an earpiece from a cellphone.

"Amelia Pond, how are you," the Doctor asked spinning around and walking over to one of the dressers. I couldn't hear what she was saying. While she was talking the Doctor was playing around and put on a pair of sunglasses. I had to admit he looked pretty good in them.

"Well Evie and I are undercover until we figure out what is upstairs," the Doctor explained, "Tell me Amy, what do normal blokes do?"


	19. Chapter 19

The Doctor had decided he was going to build something and I didn't want to sit around any longer so I went into the kitchen and find something to do. I was looking around in the fridge when Craig walked up.

"Want something to eat?" I asked pulling out a bunch of random ingredients.

"Sure," he said though I don't think he really did, "I don't have anything I haven't gone to the store."

"Oh, I'll come up with something," I said throwing a few things in a pan on the stove.

The Doctor walked out of the room once Craig was done with his plate. We were both sitting on the couch and laughing and having a good time. The Doctor walked over and sat on the chair next to us.

"That was brilliant, where did you learn to cook?" Craig asked me.

"Paris," I said.

"What is it now eighteenth century? No, that's not recent seventeenth? No, no, twentieth, sorry, not used to doing them in order," the Doctor said. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Has anyone ever told you you're really weird," Craig asked. The Doctor just looked at him and sat back in his chair.

"They never stop," I said laughing. The Doctor looked over at me and shot me a glare then smiled at me. Craig was in the middle of saying something when the Doctor interrupted like always.

"Those keys," he said, "You're sort of…fondling them."

"No I'm not, I'm just holding them," Craig said as he got up and walked over to the counter, "Here are your guys keys." He threw them at the Doctor and the Doctor got an excited look.

"We can stay?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're weird," Craig said pointing at the Doctor, and then pointed at me, "And you can cook. Works for me." I smiled at the Doctor and he smiled back. The Doctor walked back into the bedroom and I stayed out in the living room and talked with Craig a little.

"Who is this girl?" I asked pointing to a picture on the fridge. I saw Craig's face light up a little. He was about to tell me when the Doctor asked if I could help him with something, he was talking to Amy again and going through the room some more.

"So no helpful hints?" he asked a little irritated. Amy told him something but I couldn't make out what it was.

"Hey, bowties are cool. I'm a normal bloke what do normal blokes do?" he asked getting more irritated.

"They watch telly, they play football, go to the pub," I said giving the Doctor suggestions. He turned to me and turned off the earpiece.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked taking a step towards me. I nodded my head yes, but I had no idea what he wanted to ask me.

"Before, on the TARDIS, we almost kissed," he said stopping just in front of me. I looked up at him for a moment then back down to the ground. Out of habit I grabbed the end of my hair and started twirling it on my finger. The Doctor gently lifted my chin to face him. He inched closer and I felt my hearts start to race again. He was so close to me I could feel his breath on my face.

"To bad it had to end," he whispered then took a step back. I came back to earth and looked at him. Why did he step away? He smiled and turned and walked back over to the dresser.

"You should get some sleep," he said over his shoulder not even looking at me. I couldn't believe what just happened. I turned to the bed and went to sleep.

The next morning when I woke up I noticed the Doctor wasn't in the room. To be honest I didn't really mind I was a little angry with him about the night before. I got up out of the bed and walked over to one of the dressers and found a red tank. I had slept in my jeans and slipped on my converse. I looked in the mirror and couldn't believe the state that my hair was in. I just laughed at my reflection and then heard a thud outside. I turned and walked over to the door and looked out just as the Doctor ran down the hall in nothing but a towel. I had no idea what was going on and I kind of didn't want to know. I walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast and after a bit of being alone a woman walked in.

"Oh, hello," she said and set her purse down on the counter.

"Hello, I'm Evie," I said smiling at her.

"Sophie," she smiled then the Doctor and Craig walked in. Craig's phone rang and he ran over to answer it. I got up and walked over to the Doctor.

"Can I ask why you are naked?" I asked laughing at him. He smiled and was about to explain when Craig walked over to us.

"Hey we are down a mate in our pub league, if you fancy it," Craig said looking at the Doctor.

"Like drinking?" he asked confused.

"No, football, we play football," Craig explained. I saw the light bulb go off in the Doctor's head.

"Football, yes, blokes play football," the Doctor said getting excited. He gave Craig his tooth brush and walked over to the room to change.

"There is an extra jersey in the top drawer," Craig yelled. Then the Doctor opened the door again.

"How did you get in?" he asked pointing to Sophie.

"I have an extra key," she said getting a confused look.

"But those are yours," the Doctor said pointing to the keys Craig was holding.

"How did you know?" Sophia asked amused that he knew that.

"I've been holding them," Craig said awkwardly. I couldn't help but laugh at the scene unfolding in front of me.

"You have an extra key to someone else's house. You must like it here too," the Doctor said grinning and shutting the door. I walked back over into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Sophie walked over and sat with me and I saw Craig walk away and hit himself in the head with his toothbrush.

"So what's up with you and Craig?" I asked as Sophie sat. She just looked at me and smiled.

"We are just friends," she said. I nodded and was about to say something when the Doctor walked out. Craig walked out after him, both of them wearing blue jerseys.

"What is your name?" Craig asked again. It had been nearly the fifth time he asked since we had left his flat.

"I told you just call me the Doctor," he said getting annoyed now.

"I can't just go up to my mates and say 'Here is the Doctor'," Craig said frantically.

"Sure you can, watch," the Doctor said walking up to meet Craig's friends. I watched the Doctor introduce himself to everyone. Sophie and I walked up and I said hi to everyone.

"So, Doctor, where are you strongest?" someone asked him. The Doctor thought for a second and answered.

"I'd say arms," he said moving them.

"No, he means on the field," I said walking up to the Doctor. He looked down to me then it all clicked.

"No idea, guess we will find out," he said smiling. I just laughed at him and I could tell Craig was already getting a little jealous. Sophie grabbed my arm and we both walked over to the sidelines to watch the boys play.

"So what's up with you can the Doctor?" she asked me as they went running by. The Doctor was scoring goal after goal.

"To be honest I'm not sure," I admitted. Sophie looked at me and gave me a strange look and I knew she wanted me to explain more.

"I ran away with him in the middle of the night, travel with him and he showed me who I really was," I said. I had no idea what I was saying until after I said it. I knew Sophie wanted me to explain more but I didn't know how and then the game ended with the Doctor making a last second goal. Everyone ran over to him and was screaming and yelling and jumping up and down. I could tell he was having a good time and I was proud of him for getting out there and playing. I looked over and saw Craig standing alone and I knew he was full blown jealous of the Doctor now. I had to admit I did feel sorry for him. The Doctor and I followed everyone over to a bench and I sat while everyone stood. The Doctor came over and stood next to me.

"You did so well," I said looking up at him and elbowing him. He smiled down to me then Craig's drink exploded. Everyone turned and screamed then the weirdest thing happened. It was like the scene rewound and it happened again. Then it kept doing that over and over again. I turned to the Doctor and he didn't know what it was either. He grabbed my hand and we both ran back to the flat. We ran into our room and the scanner the Doctor built was going crazy.

"Amy do you hear me?" the Doctor asked as he slipped on the earpiece, "Whatever is still upstairs is still affecting you." Then I heard the front door shut and everything was back to normal. The Doctor walked out in the hall just as a cat came walking downstairs.

"Hey kitty kitty, were you upstairs?" the Doctor asked walking over and sitting on the stairs. The cat walked over and started meowing and rubbing against the Doctor. I just laughed and walked into the kitchen to see Craig throwing darts. He didn't look very pleased so I turned and quietly tip-toed out. Before I made it through the door Craig spotted me. The Doctor walked up and opened the door and walked into the kitchen to an angry Craig.

"I want you two to leave," Craig said throwing the bag of money at the Doctor. The Doctor and I both had shocked looks on our faces and couldn't believe what Craig was saying.

"And then there is this," Craig yelled walking over to our room and opening the door.

"Hey that's a statement on modern society," the Doctor said defending that he built. The scanner was turning and lighting up and Craig just looked from it to the Doctor.

"You have been here three days and it's been the three weirdest days of my life," Craig yelled walking into the room and shutting the door.

"Your days are going to get a lot weirder if we leave," the Doctor argued.

"Yeah, but before you two came it was good weird," Craig said, "You two just have to go."

"We are just like you we have to stay. Madrid, ha!" the Doctor yelled trying to convince Craig to let us stay.

"No you have to go, just get out," Craig yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"Ok, this is the only way you will change your mind. Oh, I'm going to regret this," the Doctor said grabbing Craig by the collar of his shirt and head butting him. I couldn't believe the Doctor just did that. They both yelled in pain and stumbled back. Then Craig realized who we were.

"You're a…" Craig said in shock.

"Yeah," the Doctor said still in pain from head butting Craig.

"From…" Craig still was in shock.

"Shh," the Doctor said, "Ok, specific details." Then the Doctor head butted him again. The yelled in pain again and stumbled back.

"You saw my ad in the window," Craig said grabbing his head.

"Yes, with this," the Doctor grabbed the note Amy had written, "Time travel it can happen."

"That's a scanner. You've used non-technological technology of…" Craig was saying but the Doctor ran up and put his hand over his mouth.

"Shut up!" the Doctor yelled. Then there was a big crash from upstairs. We all stopped and looked up at the ceiling.

"I know what is up there," the Doctor said looking from me to Craig, "I've worked it out from what the cat told me." The Doctor took off the earpiece and threw it at me. I put it on and heard Amy yelling.

"Amy its Evie, do you have the floor plans yet?" I asked as the three of us went upstairs.

"Yeah, and you guys can't be upstairs," she yelled. I stopped half way up the stairs and Craig and the Doctor stopped and turned to me.

"What are you talking about," I asked confused.

"It's a one story building, you guys can't be upstairs," she said. I took the earpiece off and threw it back to the Doctor.

"This is a one story building," I said going to the top of the stairs with Craig and the Doctor. The Doctor turned to the door and knocked it open. When it opened we saw a huge console in the middle of the room.

"You will help me," the hologram said as it appeared in front of me and the Doctor.

"Hello! I'm Captain Troy Handsome of International Rescue. Please state the nature of your emergency," the Doctor said.

"The ship has crashed. A suitable pilot will be found," it said in a robotic voice. Just then we heard someone scream. It was Sophie being drawn to the console of the ship. Craig ran over to her and tried to get her to let go but no matter what happened she couldn't. then finally it let her go and she fell to the floor.

"What's going on?" she asked as Craig helped her up.

"Oh, for goodness sake, the top floor of Craig's building is in reality alien spaceship intent on slaughtering the population of this planet, Any questions? No. Good," the Doctor explained quickly. I could tell Sophie had some questions but before she could ask the hologram spoke again.

"A correct pilot has been found," it said. I turned to the Doctor and he had a horrified look on his face.

"It's talking about you, isn't it Doctor," I heard Amy say over the earpiece.

"Nope, it wants Evie."

00000

**A/N- hey guys. So I totally wanted this chapter to end somewhere totally different but it was getting a little lengthy so what I had planned will be in the next chapter I promised. And yes Alyssa love there will be some romance, I promise. Hang in there with me and you will be very pleased (: **


	20. Chapter 20

We found an alien ship in the nonexistent up stairs of Craig's flat and it wanted me to pilot it. After the Doctor said it wanted me it started dragging me over to the console. No matter how much I tried to stop it, it wouldn't let me go. The Doctor ran over and tried to help me, but nothing we did worked. My hand was about to touch the console when the Doctor hatched a plan.

"Craig, if she puts her hand on this it will destroy not only the planet but the whole universe. You have to put your hand on the console," the Doctor said trying to help me from keeping my hand from touching.

"What why me," Craig asked starting to freak out a little bit.

"It didn't want Sophie before today but now it does. Why? What's changed? I gave her the idea of leaving. It's the machine that needs to leave. It wants people who want to escape. But you don't want to leave, Craig. You're Mr. Sofa Man. Craig; you can shut down the engine. Put your hand on the panel and concentrate on why you want to stay," the Doctor explained running over to Craig and Sophie. Craig was contemplating on whether or not he should do it. I was trying with all I had to not let my hand touch and I didn't know if I could last any longer.

"Craig no," Sophie said.

"Doctor!" I yelled. I couldn't keep my hand off more much longer, it was so strong.

"Will it work?" Craig yelled.

"Yes!" the Doctor yelled back running over to me and trying to help.

"Is that a lie?" Craig asked.

"Of course it is lie," the Doctor yelled back.

"Good enough for me," Craig said as he slammed his hand on the console. It let me go and I fell to the floor. The Doctor was helping me up and he put my arm around his shoulders and helped me stand there.

"Craig think of why you want to stay," he yelled, "Think of everything that makes you want to stay! Why do you want to stay?" The Doctor helped me walked over to Craig.

"Sophie! I don't want to leave Sophie, I love Sophie!" Craig finally admitted. I saw Sophie's face change and she was smiling.

"Really, I love you too, Craig," she said walking in front of him. I saw a huge smile spread across his face.

"Oh for Pete's sake kiss the girl," the Doctor and I yelled at the same time. Craig took a step towards Sophie and they finally kissed. The console let go of Craig and he focused all his attention on Sophie. While they were kissing I noticed the hologram came back and was flipping through its different images. I grabbed the Doctor's sleeve and he said we all needed to get out and quick. We grabbed Sophie and Craig and we all ran down stairs and out into the street just in time to see the ship disappear.

"What? No one even noticed," Sophie said confused.

"Perception filter, they never saw the top floor to begin with," I told her. She just smiled at me and let out a deep breath.

"So it's over?" Craig asked the Doctor. Sophie and I walked back into the flat. We walked into our room to collect the little things we did have.

"Here I want you to keep this," Craig said handing our keys to the Doctor.

"Ok, we will visit sometime," the Doctor said smiling.

"No, you won't, I've been in your head remember. But I still want you to keep them," Craig said putting an arm around Sophie's waist. I smiled at them and Sophie gave me a tight hug. We waved as we walked out the front door and to the waiting TARDIS in the street.

We opened the door to a waiting Amy. She ran over and gave both of us tight hugs and we all walked back over to the console. She was telling us about how she was scared flying the TARDIS but how much fun it was. She told us she was exhausted and was going to go to sleep and she would see us later. I decided I would join Amy and I went into my room of the TARDIS. As soon as I laid my head down on the pillow, I was asleep.

I had another weird dream that night. I was in the child's room again, only this time the toys that were in the floor last time were neatly put away. I was sitting in the rocking chair again. It was completely silent then the door slowly creaked open. I got up out of the chair and walked over to the door. No one was outside and all the lights were out. I walked out of the room and looked around and still didn't see anyone. I walked down the hall way and heard someone in one of the rooms. I was about to walk down the stairs when I heard someone start to sing again.

_"Tick Tock goes the clock we laughed at fate and mourned her…tick tock goes the clock even for the Doctor…"_

I walked down the stairs and saw in one room there was a light on but the door wasn't opened all the way and I couldn't see who was in there. I walked over to the door and poked my head in the room and saw the Doctor. It looked so odd because he was on the floor and it sounded like he was crying. He was holding someone but I couldn't tell who.

_"Tick tock goes the clock he cradled and he rocked her…tick tock goes the clock even for the Doctor…"_

I walked into the room and walked over to the Doctor. I walked in front of him but he never noticed me. I looked down to see who he was holding and I couldn't believe who I saw.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I couldn't believe I had another nightmare. I decided I had to tell the Doctor about it as soon as possible. I jumped up and ran into the wardrobe room and grabbed a deep purple shirt and a pair of jeans. I combed through my messy black hair and ran to go find the Doctor.

I was sitting in the tan chair watching the Doctor as he ran around throwing switches and pushing buttons. I would catch him glancing at me every now and then, and then he would look back down at what he was doing. I was about to tell him about the dream then chickened out last second.

"Have you ever danced before Doctor?" I asked. He stopped what he was doing and gave me a strange look. I got up from my seat and stood at the console across from him.

"Of course I've danced, I'm 907 years old, I've done at least some dancing," he said smiling, "I danced with…" He didn't finish his sentence and I saw his face change.

"Who did you dance with?" I asked walking a little closer to him. He just looked at me then pushed a button and music started playing. It was slow music and he walked over to me with his arms raised ready to show me his moves. I smiled and walked over to him. He clasped my hand and placed his other on my hip. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he took a step. We were spinning around the console of the TARDIS in tune with the music.

"You never answered me, who did you dance with?" I asked as we danced. His face never changed and he took a deep breath.

"Her name was Rose Tyler. It was during my ninth regeneration and we had just saved a little boy during the London Blitz," he explained. I saw the small spark in his eyes as he remembered his past.

"You loved her didn't you," I said. We were still dancing around the console and then the music stopped. The Doctor didn't drop his hands immediately, but I didn't really mind. Another song started playing and I decided we were going to dance again but I wasn't going to mention Rose anymore.

"No, Doctor, its step, step, spin, dip," I said trying to teach him new dance move.

"But what if I drop you," he said looking almost afraid.

"You won't drop me. One more time," I said grabbing his hand and placing the other on his shoulder. He huffed and placed his hand on my hip and looked down to watch our feet. I laughed at him and when he went to dip me he actually did drop me. I landed with a loud thud and the Doctor started to freak out.

"Evie, are you ok? I'm so sorry, see I told you," he said helping me up, he was looking me over making sure I was ok. He took a step towards me and placed his hand on my cheek and I saw his whole face change. He had a sweet expression and he was inching closer. I felt the familiar feeling of my hearts starting to race. He slid his hand from my cheek and tangled his fingers in my hair. I could feel his breath on my face and my knees started to go weak. I had never noticed how green the Doctor's eyes really were. I knew they had seen a lot in 907 years yet they looked so young. Then his lips meet mine. In this one moment I had totally forgotten about my pounding head ache and the nightmare I had. It was just me and the Doctor. Moments that seemed like years past by and I never wanted it to end, in this one moment it was just us.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- hey guys! Love all the reviews! I'm not giving any spoilers but you guys are acting as though you don't trust me! I've got big things in store and I hope you guys still continue to enjoy reading! You guys keep me going!**

00000

Amy and the Doctor…

"Doctor what was that?" Amy asked as her and the Doctor walked up the stairs, "You totally love her." The Doctor just smiled at Amy and kept walking. Amy stopped in her tracks and couldn't believe what she had just found out. She turned and ran to find Evie.

Amy ran down the stairs and over to Evie.

"What was that between you and the Doctor?" she asked as she skidded to a stop. I just smiled at her and went to sit on one of the chairs.

"You two totally love each other! The Doctor basically just told me," Amy said coming to sit with me.

"But Amy you don't know the Doctor like I do, he wouldn't admit something like that. Back on Gallifrey it wasn't every day you fell in love," I said as I laid my head on her shoulder.

"But you love him," she said. I could tell she was confused and I had no idea how to explain it to her.

"I've also been human for the last few decades," I pointed out to her.

"But you two are the last of the Time Lords," she said. I didn't say anything and just laid my head in her lap. I still missed Rory and things weren't the same with him dead and erased from time. I wanted to talk to Amy about it but I knew I couldn't.

"You know what I noticed," Amy said laughing. I sat back up and looked at her and waited for her to tell me.

"Your shirt always matches the Doctor's bowtie," she said smiling and pulling at my sleeve. I hadn't noticed before but now that she mentioned it I realized it did. I laughed and the Doctor came walking down the stairs. He gave us a strange look and we both jumped up and ran over to him. We were standing on either side of him and he looked at both of us confused.

"What are you two up to?" he asked and walked over to the console. We just smiled and walked over with him.

"Fine, don't tell me. But I have something to show the both of you," he said smiling. The TARDIS jumped to life and we were on another adventure of a life time.


	22. Chapter 22

"Where are we Doctor?" I asked as I got up off the floor. When the TARDIS landed it didn't land very softly and I got thrown to the floor. The Doctor reached out is hand to help.

"Planet Morg, the oldest planet in the universe, and there's a cliff of pure diamond and according to legend on the cliff there's writing, letters fifty feet high. A message from the dawn of time, and no one knows what it says 'cause no one's ever translated it. Until today," he said as we all ran over to the door. The Doctor stopped just before the door and turned to Amy and me.

"What happens today?" we asked at the same time. The Doctor gave us a strange look again like he always did when we said things at the same time.

"It's really weird when you two do that," he said. He turned from us and opened the door to see a diamond cliff. I couldn't believe what was written on the cliff. The Doctor just turned and walked back into the TARDIS. Amy cracked up and walked back in and I walked in after her. The Doctor looked almost angry as he punched some coordinates into the TARDIS.

"Is this the right place?" I asked as we all walked out of the TARDIS. We walked to the edge of the hill and the Doctor looked at his watch.

"Yes, earth, one or two AM, no," the Doctor tapped his watch, "PM," then I grabbed his sleeve and pointed out at what Amy and I saw, "No, AD."

"Those are Roman soldiers," I said. I loved learning about the Romans when I went to school with Amy.

"Oh, I loved learning about this in school. Invasion of the hot Italians," she said smiling, the Doctor just looked at her. Then a Roman soldier came running up to us.

"Hail Caesar," he said as he got down on one knee and saluted in front of the Doctor.

"Um, hi," the Doctor said a little surprised by what had just happened. He looked over at me not knowing what to do.

"We welcome you Britain and we honor your presence," he said. I noticed the lipstick stain on his face and told the Doctor to just play along.

"Well, you are only human, arise…Roman person," the Doctor said and I could tell he kind of enjoyed that.

"Why does he think you are Caesar?" Amy asked. I walked over and told her what I saw.

"Cleopatra will see you now," he said. He turned and started walking and we all followed him.

We followed him into a big red and gold tent. There were men fanning someone lying on a bed then I realized who it was.

"You graffitied the oldest cliff face in the universe," the Doctor as the fanning guys left.

"You wouldn't answer your phone," she said sitting up. She reached behind herself and grabbed something that was rolled up.

"I think you should see this," she said. The Doctor looked from her to what she was holding then took it from her. He walked over and unrolled it on a table.

"It's from your friend Vincent," River said walking over. I walked over and looked over her shoulder. I couldn't what the painting was. It was a picture of the TARDIS exploding.

"Doctor, why is it exploding?" Amy asked her eyes wide. The Doctor grabbed my elbow and we walked over so no one could hear us.

"What do you think it is Doctor?" I asked. He looked over his shoulder to make sure no one followed us.

"I don't know, but I need to take you somewhere safe," he said with a serious face.

"What? No, it may not be as bad as it looks. Either way, you're not sending me anywhere," I said defensively. Amy and River were talking but I had no idea what about, I figured it was about the painting. The Doctor looked at me for a moment then turned to River.

"Does it have a name?" he asked as he walked back over to them.

"The Pandorica Opens," she said, and then the Doctor broke out in smile.

"Pandorica, what is that?" Amy asked confused.

"A prison, it was built for the most feared thing in the whole universe," I explained.

"Oh, it's a fairy tale, a legend, it's not real," the Doctor said walking around the tent.

"I was a legend too," I said a little angry that he would just blow it off and say it was just a legend. He turned to me and had a look that said 'I'm sorry.'

"Well, if it is real it's here and it's opening. And it's got something to do with your TARDIS exploding. Hidden obviously, buried for centuries. You won't find it on a map," River said watching the Doctor.

"No, but if you buried the most dangerous thing in the world, you would want to remember where," he said smiling. He ran out of the tent and the three of us were left inside the tent. River walked over to me.

"Are you really her?" she asked looking me over, "The Time Lady from the legend." I nodded my head and I could tell she was still in shock.

"Well come on," the Doctor said poking his head back in the tent. We all followed him and he had horses waiting for us. The Doctor had two horses my the reins and handed one of them to me.

"I still don't want you to come," he told me before he handed me the horse.

"But I am, so don't worry about me," I told him as I hoped on the horse. He watched me while I walked away on the horse. He got on his and then we were ready to go. We all rode as fast as we could all the way to Stonehenge.

Once we got there we all jumped off our horses and looked around for any sign of anything.

"Doctor what are we looking for?" I asked looking at one of the rocks.

"Anything, everything, I don't know," he said, "But if the Pandorica is here it contains the most dangerous beast in the universe," the Doctor ran over to a rock lying on the ground, "We need to get down there." Amy and River ran over to us. River scanned the rock as the sun started to set. The Doctor, Amy, and I placed lamps around Stonehenge and River put little devises on the corners of the rock. I was setting up my last lamp as she pushed a button and the rock started to move. I walked over to them and stood next the Doctor. He turned and smiled at me and I knew he wanted to prove the legend wrong. I just smiled back and River started walking down the stairs. The Doctor grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. I looked up at him and smiled and we walked down the stairs to join Amy and River. The Doctor let go of my hand walked over and grabbed a torch. He lit it on fire and walked over to River to light hers. We all walked over to a huge wooden door covered in cobwebs and looked thousands of years old if not older. The Doctor turned and looked at all of us and had a devious smile on his face. He moved the plank of wood locking the door and it fell to the floor with a loud thud. I jumped back and Amy grabbed my arm. The Doctor and River pushed the heavy door open and we all walked in. Sitting in the corner of the room was a huge box with weird locks on it. The Doctor ran over to it and I ran up behind him.

"It's real," he whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

"It's not just a legend," I whispered back. He turned me to and smiled at me.

"So what's in it?" Amy asked breaking the moment of disbelief.

"There was a goblin, or a trickster, or a warrior. A nameless, terrible thing soaked in the blood of a billion galaxies. The most feared being in all the cosmos, and nothing could stop it, or hold it or... reason with it. One day it would just drop out of the sky and tear down your world," the Doctor explained mystified. He couldn't be pulled away from it.

"But how did it end up here?" Amy asked still confused.

"Like any other fairy tale, a good wizard ticked him," I said smiling up at the Doctor.

"I hate good wizards, they always end up being him," River joked. She was running around scanning things.

"So can you open it?" I asked walking around looking at everything.

"Of course I can. Anyone can break into a prison," he said almost insulted, "But I want to know what is in there first." He walked over to me and leaned on the wall staring at me.

"What?" I laughed rubbing some dust off the wall to look at what was carved.

"I still don't want you here when it opens," he said crossing his arms. I just rolled my eyes. I knew he was trying to protect me but I was a big girl. I can take care of myself.

"What happens next? I mean after this. What happens with us?" I asked turning to him wanting answers.

"I don't know," he whispered turning closer to me looking the saddest I had ever seen him. I was about to say something when River started yelling for the Doctor. He stood there for a moment longer looking at me then went to help River. I walked back over to the Pandorica and laid my hand on it. It felt…odd. I didn't know how to explain it. Just then River went running back up the stairs. The Doctor had his sonic out and was pacing back and forth tossing it back and forth in his hands.

"What is it Doctor?" I asked as he walked over.

"You shouldn't be here," he said frantically.

"So this thing is like Pandora's Box, yeah?" Amy asked finally putting everything together. The Doctor stopped what he was doing and looked at me. We both turned and looked at Amy.

"My favorite story as a kid," Amy said giving us both a strange look. The Doctor walked over to Amy.

"What's wrong?" she asked as he walked around her.

"Your favorite school subject, your favorite book, never ignore a coincident," the Doctor said, then turned and threw his hands in the air, "Unless you're busy then always ignore a coincident." The Doctor walked back over to the box. Just then, River ran back down the stairs. She grabbed the Doctor and they ran up back up to the top.

Amy and I were walking around when all of a sudden I heard her scream. I ran over to her and there was a cyberman arm lying on the ground. I walked over to it and looked it over and it never moved.

"I think it is dead," I said as I picked it up. She let out a breath and the Doctor came back down.

"Evie, where did you get that?" he asked when he saw me. I was about to tell him what happened when all of a sudden I was electrocuted.

NO POV…

The Doctor ran over to Evie and picked her up. Amy had her hand over her mouth and didn't know what had happened. When he picked her up he carried her up the stairs and laid her down on one of the rocks next the fire. The Doctor stood and ran a hand over his face not really knowing what to do. River came running over when she saw what was going on.

"What happened?" she asked running over.

"There was a cyberman arm, I guess she thought it was dead and it electrocuted her," he said getting agitated. River's face when from confused to shock, then they heard Amy scream. They both ran down the stairs to see a Roman soldier walking out of a room.

"Man what happened?" I asked as I walked down the stairs. I had a pounding headache and felt a little dizzy.

"You were electrocuted sweetheart," River said walking over to me. I just looked at her in disbelief. Just then I saw a Roman soldier walk out of a room with the Doctor. I stared at him for a moment then I realized who it was.

"Rory!" I yelled as I ran up to him. I gave him a tight hug as he did the same. Just then we all heard a strange noise outside that sounded like spaceships flying around. I ran outside with the Doctor and couldn't believe what I saw. Thousands if not millions of spaceships were flying around in the sky. Just then River came running up to us.

"The final phase is happening, it's opening," she said out of breath.

"Yes, ok," the Doctor said rubbing his hands together, "I need you to go to the TARDIS and get some supplies." He told River. She nodded her head and ran off to one of the horses. The Doctor turned to me and winked and jumped on one of the rocks.

"Hello Stonehenge! Who takes the Pandorica takes the Universe, but bad news everyone. 'Cause guess who! Hah! Listen, you lot, you're all whizzing about. It's really very distracting. Could you all just stay still a minute because I. AM. TALKING! Now, the question of the hour is who's got the Pandorica. Answer: I do. Next question: Who's coming to take it from me? Come on! Look at me! No plan, no back-up, no weapons worth a damn, oh, and something else. I don't have anything to lose. So if you're sitting up there in your silly little spaceship with all your silly little guns and you've got any plans on taking the Pandorica tonight, just remember who's standing in your way! Remember! Every black day I ever stopped you! And then! _And then!_ Do the smart thing! Let somebody else try first," the Doctor yelled holding his arms out waiting for someone to try. Then surprisingly they all flew away. The Doctor smiled to himself pleased jumped down off the rock. I just smiled and shook my head at him. He winked and ran down back to the Pandorica. Rory was standing there then walked up to the Doctor.

Rory and the Doctor…

"Did she miss me? Amy I mean," he said. The Doctor just looked at him trying to rack his brain for an answer. Rory knew what that meant.

"What about you and Evie?" Rory asked. The Doctor stopped in his tracks and turned to Rory.

"Just because I'm a Roman now doesn't mean I don't remember her from when we grew up. I've seen the way you look at each other," Rory said, the Doctor just smiled and turned back to the Pandorica, "Why don't you just tell her."

"Because that's not something I can just say," the Doctor said his smile fading.

"Why not, it's obvious," Rory asked confused.

"Because then it will mean everything about who she is true!"

"How is Amy?" I asked walking back down the stairs. I saw the Doctor and Rory standing there like they had just fought. The Amy came walking in. she walked right by Rory and straight to the Doctor.

"My head," she said with a pouty face. I walked over to Rory hoping Amy would figure out who he was.

"You're fine, go get some air," the Doctor said.

"Is it safe up there?" Amy asked turning around.

"Not in the slightest but it is fresh," the Doctor joked. She laughed and turned to Rory and me.

"Oh, hey, you're the one who did the swording…thanks," she said smacking him on the shoulder. I saw Rory's face fall.

"Go up there with her," I said turning him around, "You're Rory Williams, make her remember." After they went up outside I heard River over the communicator. I walked over into the room that Amy was in earlier and couldn't hear River anymore. I was looking around and I could hear the Doctor telling River something but I couldn't really make out what. Just then I heard a strange noise come from the Pandorica. I walked back over with the Doctor.

"Ready to come out now are we?" the Doctor asked getting excited. Just then a bunch of Roman soldiers walked down into the room but I didn't take much notice to it, I was just ready for this thing to open. I wasn't paying attention to what the soldiers were doing until they came up and grabbed me. I tried to wiggle out of their grasp but they just held on tighter.

"Doctor!" I yelled starting to panic. More soldiers walked over to him and grabbed him too. Then all the ships that were outside came back. I could hear them buzzing around. Then they all started to beam down inside the room. There were Daleks, Cybermen, Atraxi, and Sycorax, anything you could think of.

"The Pandorica is ready," said one of the Daleks.

"What, no, it just opened," the Doctor said confused. I couldn't blame him though I was just as confused.

"You have been scanned, assessed, understood," the Dalek said again.

"The Pandorica is ready," the Sontaran said.

"Ready? Ready for what?" the Doctor asked.

"Ready for her," another Dalek said. What? That Dalek said the Pandorica was ready for _me!_ The soldiers that were holding started walking towards the Pandorica. I tried fighting back the best I could but no matter what I did they were too strong.

"No you can't take her! Take me instead!" the Doctor was telling trying to break free from the soldiers grip

"She must be out in there, it is the only way," the Sontaran explained.

"No, you can't!" the Doctor yelled as they strapped me into the seat, "Evie, don't worry! I'll save you! Don't panic!" the Doctor yelled as the doors were closing, "I love you!" he yelled just as the Pandorica closed.


	23. Chapter 23

NO POV…

The Doctor couldn't believe what he had just seen. The soldiers dragged Evie into the Pandorica! When the doors had shut the whole universe collapsed and everything was dead. He moved his arm and the soldier that he was holding crumbled.

"Oh, sorry," he said then Rory came walking down the stairs, "Rory what are you doing here?"

"You gave me this and told me to get Evie out," he said holding the Doctor's screwdriver. The Doctor just looked at him and turned back to the Pandorica. Rory walked over with him and pressed the button on the sonic. The Pandorica started to open slowly and the Doctor and Rory took a step back. Rory couldn't believe it when he saw Evie strapped in the Pandorica. The Doctor ran over to her and soniced her.

"Doctor," I said when the Pandorica opened. He ran over to me and soniced all around me. I saw Rory standing behind the Doctor and it looked as though he had been crying. When the Doctor soniced around me the cuffs holding me in came undone and I jumped out of the seat and grabbed the Doctor in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he said giving me the tightest hug he ever has.

"No, Doctor, it's not your fault. You were right, I should have stayed with the TARDIS," I said letting go of the Doctor to look him in the face. I had tears coming to my eyes. The Doctor had his hand on my cheek and gently wiped away a tear I hadn't realized had fallen. Then I heard Rory clear his throat. I had totally forgotten that he was there and it took me by surprise.

"Yes, Rory almost forgot," the Doctor said walking over to him.

"Doctor will you come help me with Amy," he said looking like he was going to cry. The Doctor didn't say anything but nodded his head and they both walked up the stairs. I followed not far behind them and saw the last thing I wanted to.

"What happened?" I asked as I walked up to them. I stood next to the Doctor and grabbed his hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze and Rory bent down to pick her up. He carried her down the stairs and I went to follow but the Doctor pulled me back into a bone crushing hug.

"Doctor…can't…breathe…" I said between gasps.

"Sorry," he said taking a step back.

"Doctor, Evie, I need your help," Rory yelled from down the stairs. I turned back to the Doctor and gave him a weak smile then we both walked down the stairs. The Doctor picked Amy up and set her in the Pandorica.

"Wait, Doctor what are you doing," Rory asked confused.

"She will be fine, don't worry. This is built to keep whatever is in it alive," the Doctor explained hooking everything back up. I walked over to Rory and grabbed his arm. He grabbed my hand I knew he just wanted everything to be ok.

"This box needs a guard, I killed the last one," Rory said. I couldn't believe what he was thinking.

"Rory don't you even think about it," I said grabbed his arm tighter.

"But she will be all alone," Rory said letting go of me and walking over to the Pandorica.

"She won't know the difference," the Doctor said taking a step back as the Pandorica shut.

"Look me in the face and tell me she won't be safer," Rory said starting get to angry with us for trying to talk him out of staying.

"Rory, it will be nearly 2,000 years," I told him.

"You won't sleep, you'll be conscious every second," the Doctor said walking over next to me.

"But I can't leave her," Rory said rubbing his hand on the Pandorica. The Doctor had a small smile on his face.

"Why do you have to be so…human," the Doctor said almost laughing.

"Because right now I'm not," Rory said. I ran up to him and gave him one last hug.

"Listen to me. This is the last bit of advice you're going to get in a very long time. You're living plastic but you're not immortal. I have no idea how long you'll last. And you're not indestructible. Stay away from heat. And radio signals when they come along. You can't heal or repair yourself. Any damage is permanent. So for God's sake, however bored you get, stay out of…" I grabbed the Doctor's arm and he pressed the button on the vortex manipulator.

"Trouble," the Doctor finished. When I looked around to see where we were I noticed it was a museum. Then I saw Amy and little Amy in front of us. I ran up and gave Amy a hug.

"Well, two of you, that's complicated," the Doctor said walking up to us. Just then I heard something that sent chills down my spine.

"Exterminate."

We all turned to see a restored Dalek coming at us. The Doctor ran up and grabbed little Amelia's hand and my hand.

"Come along Ponds," he said as we all ran off. When we ran around the corner I almost ran into a security guard.

"What is going on in here," he said then he dropped the flashlight and I realized who it was. I skidded to a stop and pulled the Doctor back over to show him what I saw. Then the security guard shot the Dalek.

"Rory," Amy said as she ran up to him. I looked over to the Doctor and he had a small smile on his face then it changed to almost confusion. I looked over to Amy and Rory as they were kissing. The Doctor went walk over to them and tripped over one of the exhibits. He tried to catch everything as it fell but all he caught was a fez. He looked around and didn't know what to do with it and put it on his head.

"How do you keep going like that?" the Doctor asked walking over to them. He circled around them and pulled on his jacket and looked over at me. I was laughing at how awkward the Doctor felt. Then little Amelia tugged on his sleeve.

"I'm thirsty," she said as he looked down at her.

"Geez, it's all mouths today," he said taking off the fez and plopping it on her head. He looked over at the dead Dalek and little Amelia shoved the fez into the Doctor's side. I walked over and was about to tell the Doctor something when I heard someone running down the hall.

"Amelia! The coolest thing ever!" they yelled as they came closer, "It's open." Then I saw a little girl that I never expected.


	24. Chapter 24

The Doctor looked from the little girl to me.

"Evie, that's you from when we were kids," Amy said walking over.

"Yeah," I said in shock.

"She shouldn't be here, this is very not good," the Doctor said.

"I brought her, she is my best friend," little Amelia explained. They both held each other's hand and looked up at me and the Doctor.

"Well, we can't worry about it now," the Doctor said as the Dalek started coming back to life, "Others things are more important." The Doctor grabbed my hand and little Amelia's. I grabbed younger me and we went running out the room. The Doctor grabbed a random mop and put the fez back on his head.

"Doctor, that's what you looked like, all those years ago," Rory said pointing at the Doctor. The Doctor looked at the mop and punched something into the vortex manipulator and disappeared. I looked over to Amy and Rory and the kids standing there then the Doctor came back. I jumped and he put the mop in the door and disappeared again. I walked over with little Amelia and Evie. They both had mystified. I bent over so I could be eye level with the both of them.

"How does he do that?" they asked as he came back for the last time.

"He's magic," I said laughing and throwing my hands the air. They both busted into giggles.

"How are you doing that?" Amy asked laughing at the girls.

"Vortex manipulator, cheap and nasty way of time travels, I'm trying to give it up," the Doctor joked. He turned and we were all about to run up the stairs when someone appeared at the top of the stairs. I couldn't believe it when I realized it was the Doctor. He went to walk down the stairs when he fell all the way down and stopped at the Doctor's feet. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The Doctor walked over to his future self and bent down to look at him. When he did the future him jumped up and grabbed his shirt. He whispered something to himself and then dropped back down to the ground. The Doctor jumped up and turned to all of us.

"Is he dead?" Amy asked looking as though she may cry. The Doctor was zoned out.

"Doctor," I said snapping him back to reality.

"What, dead, yes. So I've got twelve minutes. Good," the Doctor said looking at his watch and running up the stairs.

"Twelve minutes, how is that good?" I asked. I walked up the stairs to the Doctor.

"There is loads you can do in twelve minutes, suck on a mint. Have a fast bath, tell someone something important," he said looking at me.

"Doctor, Evie, where are the kids?" Amy asked breaking us out of that moment. I turned and noticed both kids were gone.

"History is still collapsing," the Doctor explained.

"But if they are gone how can Evie and I still be here?" Amy asked completely confused.

"You are just anomalies, we all are, hanging on in the eye of the storm, but the eye is closing and if we don't do something fast, reality will have never happened. Today, dying, is just a result," the Doctor said running off. The Doctor came back once he noticed we weren't following. He grabbed my hand and we ran off to save the world again.

The Doctor ran us all the way up to the roof.

"It's morning already, but how?" Amy asked as she walked out onto the roof.

"History is shrinking, does anybody listen to me?" the Doctor said getting frustrated. I couldn't help but laugh at him and he ran over to a satellite dish. He soniced it and lifted it up.

"Total event collapse means that every star in the Universe never happened. Not one single one of them ever shone so if all the stars that ever were are gone then what is that? Like I said, I'm looking for an exploding TARDIS," the Doctor said pointing to whatever was in the sky.

"But that's the sun," Rory said confused like always.

"Really, because this is the sound the sun is making," the Doctor said holding up the satellite and sonicing it. When he did we all heard the TARDIS.

"What there is something else," Rory said concentrating on what he was hearing.

"I don't hear anything," I said trying to hear whatever he heard.

"Trust the plastic," he said pointing to himself. Then the Doctor soniced the satellite and made the noise louder. I heard River saying 'I'm sorry my love' over and over again.

"But Doctor, how can she be up there?" I asked.

"It must be a recording," Rory suggested.

"No, it's not a recording. Of course, the emergency protocols, the TARDIS has sealed off the control room and put her into a time loop to save her. She is right at the heart of the explosion," the Doctor said jumping down from what he was standing on. He punched something into the vortex manipulator and vanished. When he came back he had River on his arm.

"Evie, Amy, and a plastic Centurion," she asked utterly confused why he was here.

"It's ok, he is on our side," the Doctor said letting go of River and walked over next to me.

"Really, I dated a Nestene duplicate once. Swappable head, did keep things fresh. Right then! I have questions. But number one is this: What in the name of sanity have you got on your head?" River asked looking at the Doctor. His face turned and he looked almost hurt.

"It's a fez, I wear a fez now, fezzes are cool," he said defending his fashion statement. I grabbed the fez from his head and threw it in the air before he could react and River pulled out her gun and blew it pieces. The Doctor turned and watched the pieces of his fez fall to the ground. He turned to me and looked hurt. He pointed at me and took a step towards me and I could tell he wanted to tell me something but wouldn't say it. I just laughed and turned to River and she winked at me. I was going to say something when I saw River's face turn to fear. I turned to see a Dalek rising over the edge of the building. I grabbed the Doctor and we all ran.

Once we were inside the Doctor was sonicing the door shut and locked.

"Ok, so, it still needs to repair itself before it can attack, so I'd say about four minutes," the Doctor said looking at his watch and walked between us all.

"Wait, how do you know that?" River asked.

"Because that's when it's due to kill me," the Doctor said over his shoulder.

"Kill you? What do you mean, kill you?" River asked totally shocked by what he said. The Doctor just ignored her and kept walking. River ran up to him to talk to him and try to work something out. I was back walking with Rory and Amy not knowing what the Doctor and River were talking about.

"So Rory, did Evie tell you that she and the Doctor kissed?" Amy said smiling at me.

"I knew it!" he said looking from the Doctor to me.

"Knew what?" I asked trying to play dumb. Just then the Doctor and River stopped in the hallway and were talking. I wasn't paying attention and almost ran into them. I walked over and stood next to the Doctor.

"Big Bang two, now listen…" the Doctor was saying when all of a sudden he was shot from behind from the Dalek from earlier. I jumped and screamed and bent down to try to help him.

"Evie come on," Amy said trying to pull me away from him. He pushed something into the vortex manipulator and disappeared.

"No!" I yelled knowing where he was going.

"What happened where did he go?" River asked standing and walked over to Amy and me.

"He went down stairs," Amy explained trying to hold me back from running down there.

"Well show me," River said.

"He died," I said finally calming down. I knew there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Systems restoring, you will be exterminated," the Dalek said. I looked from it to River and hatched a plan.

"River, give me your gun," I said stepping forward and holding out my hand. She just stared at me.

"Give it," I said a little angrier. She continued to just look at me but gave me her gun none the less.

"Come on, we need to go," Rory said grabbing Amy. They all walked on down stairs and left me with the Dalek.

"Your system is still restoring which means your shield density is compromised," I said tweaking River's gun.

"Records indicate you are an associate of the Doctor, who will show mercy," it said and I knew it knew what I was going to do.

"I'm Evie Whatson, check your records again," I said aiming the gun.

"Mercy," it said.

"Say it again."

"Mercy."

"One more time," I told it, "You killed the Doctor."

"Mercy."

"Sorry, I don't show mercy to things that kill people I love."

00000

**A/N- hey guys! Hope you are enjoying! I know I am! So what will happen in the next chapter? Hmm…will Evie talk to the Doctor about him yelling 'I love you' when the Pandorica closed? Will little Amelia and Evie come back? Well we all know the answer to the last question… or do we?**


	25. Chapter 25

After I killed the Dalek I walked straight down stairs feeling a little better. When I got down there I noticed everyone looking around and I didn't see the Doctor.

"But he was dead," Amy said confused and looking around.

"Yeah, well rule one: the Doctor lies," I said walking down the stair and not even looking at anyone.

"What happened to the Dalek?" Rory asked following me back to the Pandorica. River was already there.

"It died," I said not even looking at him. I walked over to River and handed her, her gun back. I walked over and noticed the Doctor was strapped into the Pandorica.

"We were a distraction," I said realizing what had happened. I saw it all click for River too.

"So, what's going to happen?" Amy asked.

"After he flies the Pandorica into the heart of the explosion, there will be light. Everywhere at every time all at once, we wake up where we should be," I explained turning to them.

"Evie tell me you guys come back," Amy said getting more and more upset. I didn't have the hearts to tell her. I just turned back to the Doctor.

"Evie, listen, you will go back to Amy's the night of her wedding," he said turning his head to look at me. I was getting more and more upset.

"Will I remember everything?" I asked.

"Yes, you have to take care of her," he said smiling. He was acting as though I would never see him again.

"What do you mean Doctor? You are acting like I'll never see you again," I said. The look on his face said it all, I wouldn't. I couldn't help it and I felt my eyes fill with tears.

"Now don't cry, you know I don't like it when you cry," he said smiling. I couldn't help it but smile back. I leaned forward with our foreheads just touching. I closed my eyes wanting to enjoy as much of this as possible.

"Did you mean it?" I asked letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding, "What you said when the Pandorica closed with me in it." I didn't have to open my eyes to see the smiled on his face. He leaned forward and gave me a quick gentle kiss.

"With all my hearts." I couldn't take it any longer knowing that after this I would never see him. I want to break down and cry and beg him not to do it but I knew I couldn't. I held back my tears as best I could. I grabbed his hand and gave him one last kiss. He squeezed my hand gently letting me know he knew what I was trying to say. I let go of his hand and wiped away a tear he had let fall. I rested my hand on his cheek. I didn't want to leave knowing what he was going to do. Finally one quick kiss and I had to leave; I couldn't take the torture anymore. I walked over to Amy and Rory.

"He wants to talk to you," I told Amy. She nodded and walked over to him. I walked up to Rory and he knew something was wrong.

"We will never see him again will we," he said quietly. I just shook my head knowing if I tried talking I would break down

"Doctor its time," River said walking over to him and Amy. I saw them both walk away from the Pandorica and he told Amy one last thing. I saw the smile on his face as the Pandorica closed. Just before it shut completely he looked over to me and winked. When the Pandorica set off we all got thrown to the floor. I heard River's devise go off and she pulled it out.

"It's from the Doctor," she said.

"Well what does it say?" I asked.

"Geronimo."


	26. Chapter 26

Rewinding the Doctor's timeline…

The Next thing the Doctor knew he was lying on the floor of the TARDIS.

"Oh. Okay. I escaped then. Brilliant, Love it when I do that. Legs, yes. Bow tie, cool," the Doctor threw his hand on his head, "I can buy a fez." He got up and heard Amy and Evie laughing. He walked around the corner of the TARDIS to see his past.

"Oh. No hang on, wait. That's last week when we went to Space Florida. I'm rewinding, my time stream, unraveling, erasing, and closing. Hello Universe. Goodbye Doctor," the Doctor said turning and seeing a crack close behind him. Then he did another time jump and was at Amy's house the night she waited. He walked over to little Amelia asleep on her suitcase. He smiled to himself and bent down to pick her up. He carried her all the way to her room and laid her down on the bed next to another little girl he recognized as little Evie. He smiled to himself and covered both girls up.

"Amelia's house, when she was seven, the night she waited, The Girl Who Waited. It's funny. I thought if you two could hear me I could hang on somehow. See me. See the old Doctor. When you wake up you'll have a mom and dad. And you won't even remember me. Well, Evie will remember me when she is older. You'll remember me a little," the Doctor looked down to little Amelia, "I'll be a story in your head. That's okay. We're all stories in the end. Just make it a good one, eh? 'Cause it was, you know. It was the best. The daft old man who stole a magic box and ran away. Did I ever tell you that I stole it? Well I borrowed it. Thanks Evie, but I was always going to take it back," he said laying a hand on little Evie's arm, "Oh that box. Amy, you'll dream about that box. It'll never leave you. _Big and little at the same time, brand new and ancient and the bluest blue ever._ And the times we had, eh? Would have had, never had. In your dreams they'll still be there. The Doctor, Amy Pond, and Evie Whatson, and the days that never came. The cracks are closing. But they can't close properly 'til I'm on the other side. I don't belong here anymore. I think I'll skip the rest of the rewind. I hate repeats. Live well. Love Rory. Bye-bye, Pond," the Doctor leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, "Never forget what I told you Evie," he added kissing Evie on the forehead also. He stood up and walked over to the crack in Amy's wall. He turned and looked at the girls one last time before walking through.

Where time should be…

The next thing Amy remembered was waking up on her wedding day. He woke up to Evie's hand on her face. She laughed to herself and shoved Evie's hand away. Evie stirred in her sleep and woke up.

"Oh my gosh," I said sitting straight up in bed. I did remember everything just like the Doctor said I would. I looked over to Amy and saw the look she was giving me and remembered that she didn't. Just then Amy's mom came in the door with two plates of food.

"Morning girls," she said all smiles. She walked over and handed us our food, "Today is the big day. Your father cooked that so if it is horrible feel free to tip it through the window." She walked out of the room and Amy and I just looked at each other. We both squealed and jumped off the bed. She ran over to her dress and wanted to put it on immediately. I finally talked her out of it when I told her I was going to pour juice on it if she did. She dramatically gasped and we both busted into giggles.

"I can't help but shake this weird feeling though," she admitted to me as we sat on her bed. Just then her phone rang and it was Rory. When she answered she put him on speaker.

"Do you have the same feeling?" Amy asked getting curious.

"Yup," Rory said.

"Are you just saying yea 'cause you're scared of Amy?" I asked hoping to throw Rory off.

"Yup…I mean…I love you," Rory said. Amy and I busted out laughing. Amy told him she loved him too and bye between fits of giggles.

"Ok girls, time to get this show on the road," Amy's mom said walking into her room and grabbing Amy's dress.

The reception…

"Amy I can't believe it, you two are married," I said running up to them behind the head table to hug them both.

"Yup, now we just need to find you a husband," Amy said giving me a sneaky look. I just laughed but couldn't help but think of the Doctor. Just then someone came up and handed us a present. We all three looked at each other than Amy ripped open the present. It was River's book. I couldn't believe it. I looked over at Amy and she was crying.

"Sweetheart, why are you crying?" Rory asked looking at his wife.

"I don't know," Amy whispered wiping her eyes.

"Because you're happy, happy Mrs. Rory Williams," I said trying to make her happy.

"No, I'm sad, I'm really really sad," she said looking at me.

"Oh, great," Rory said thinking she was talking about him. I just smacked him on the arm.

"Why am I so sad?" she said looking at the book. I had no idea whether to tell her or not.

"It's just a book," Rory said trying to calm down his wife.

"It's blank," she said flipping through it.

"It's just a present," he said.

"But why?" I asked turning to him.

"You know that old wedding saying. Eh?" he said trying to figure it all out too.

"Ok, I believe I'm ready now," Amy's dad said as he stood ready for his speech. Before he could say anything else Amy jumped up.

"Shut up dad," Amy said. I looked from Amy to her dad and he gave me an angry look. I knew I wasn't his favorite friend of Amy's but I didn't make her do this. I stood and tried to make her sit.

"When I was a kid I had an imaginary friend. The Raggedy Doctor, my Raggedy Doctor. But he wasn't imaginary. He was real. I remember you. I remember! I brought the others back; I can bring you home too. Raggedy Man, I remember you and you are late for my wedding! I found you. I found you with words like you knew I would. That's why you told me the story. The brand new ancient blue box, oh clever, very clever. _Something old, something new, something borrowed something blue_."

Amy grabbed my hand and we walked over the table. I looked back at her dad and I knew he was going to tell me off later. Then I heard something. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. There was a soft breeze and then Rory remembered everything too.

"It's the Doctor, how could we forget the Doctor?" he asked himself standing then I saw his eyes go wide, "I was plastic…" He felt his face and arms to make sure he wasn't anymore. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Did I surprise you this time?" Amy asked as the police box materialized. We both ran over to it as the Doctor opened the door.

"Uh yeah, completely astonished, never expected that. How lucky that I happen to be wearing this old thing," the Doctor said sarcastically walking out of the box, "Hello everyone, I'm Amy's imaginary friend! But I came anyway." He stepped out of the box and took me by the hand.

"Miss me?" he asked kissing my hand. I just smiled and gave him the tightest hug ever. He laughed and hugged me back then Rory walked up.

"Rory, the brand new Mr. Pond," the Doctor said giving him a hug.

"No, that's not how it works," Rory said trying to explain it to the Doctor.

"Yeah it is," the Doctor said slapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah," Rory said finally accepting it. He knew Amy was the boss.

"Right then everyone, I'll move my box. You're going to need the space. I only came for the dancing," the Doctor said winking at me and running back in the TARDIS.


	27. Chapter 27

After the Doctor moved the TARDIS everyone proceeded with the wedding. It was getting late and everyone started dancing. I was sitting with Amy and Rory and watched the Doctor dance and make a complete fool of himself. All the kids who had come to the wedding where flocking to him. I loved watching him with children. He was basically a giant kid himself and connected with them. He was teaching them how to dance and they were all laughing and dancing with him. Then a slow song came on. All the kids ran and the Doctor stood there wondering where they ran off to, he was having fun. When the slow song was on Amy and Rory got up from there seat to go dance. They were so cute dancing together. I was sitting in my seat watching them. I was smiling to myself when someone came up behind me.

"The boy, who waited," the Doctor said walking up to me and grabbing my shoulders. He walked around me and sat in the seat next to me. I just gave him a look.

"Rory, two thousand years," he said nodded his head towards them. I got what he was saying.

"And the girl who remember," I said pointing at Amy.

"Yeah well, I knew she would do that," the Doctor said shrugging and leaning back in the chair. I just laughed at him.

"We should get back to the TARDIS," the Doctor said standing and holding out his hand. I stood and took the Doctor's hand.

"What, not even one dance?" I asked leading him out to the dance floor. He had a smirk on his face and came over with me. I saw Amy and Rory smile at us and give us a wink. I lead the Doctor to the middle of the floor and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me close as we started to sway back and forth to the music. I was listening to the study beating of his hearts and never wanted this song to end. The Doctor moved his hands from my waist and had one arm around my shoulders and the other hand tangled in my hair.

"So what happens now?" I asked, "We are the last." He held onto me tighter and I knew he was upset.

"I have no idea," he whispered in my ear. I took a step away when the song ended. He had a look on his face and I knew he wanted to have the answers. He took me by the hand and we left for the TARDIS without telling Rory or Amy.

At the TARDIS…

The Doctor was about to open the door when River walked around the shrubs. The Doctor opened the door for me and told me to go ahead in. I was in the TARDIS walking around so glad I was back. The Doctor walked in and walked over to me.

"So, where do you want to go first?" he asked leaning against the console. I turned to him and smiled.

"Well, we have all of time and space," I said smiling. He nodded and I stood there trying to think of something. I couldn't think of anything and just shrugged.

"Well, we can always think of something later," he said taking a step closer to me. He lifted my chin and inched closer. I felt his breath on my face and my hearts start to race again. Then Amy busted through the TARDIS. I was getting really tired of people coming in at the wrong moment.

"Leaving already? We haven't even had a snog in the shrubbery," Amy said walking over to me and the Doctor. I just laughed and the Doctor glanced at me.

"Amy," Rory said getting frustrated.

"Oh, shut up, it's my wedding," Amy said getting defensive.

"_Our_ wedding," Rory said walking over to us all, "You just saved the world, take the night off."

"Yeah, have fun, drink a little, dance with your girlfriend," Amy said pushing me towards the Doctor and winking at him. We both looked at each other and I felt my face go red. The Doctor winked at me and my face went redder. He walked around the console.

"Space and time isn't safe yet. The TARDIS exploded for a reason. Something drew the TARDIS to this particular date and blew it up. Why, and why now? The Silence—whatever it is—is still out there. And I have to," then the Doctor's phone started ringing, "Excuse me a moment. Hello? Oh, hello! I'm sorry this is a very bad line. No no no. But that's not possible. She was sealed into the Seventh Obelisk. I was at the Prayer Meeting. Well no, I get that it's important, an Egyptian goddess loose on the Orient Express, in space. Give us a moment," the Doctor turned to Rory and Amy, "Sorry. Something's come up. This will have to be goodbye." I looked from the Doctor to Amy I knew what the Doctor meant. Amy nodded in agreement and walked to the door of the TARDIS.

"Goodbye!" she yelled out the door to everyone at the wedding. I laughed and she walked back over to us. The Doctor lifted thee phone back up to his ear.

"Don't worry about a thing, Your Majesty. We're on our way."


	28. Chapter 28

The Doctor hung up his phone and flipped a switch on the console and the TARDIS jumped to life. We all hung on to whatever was closest. After the TARDIS settled down for a bit we all were able to stand and not fall over.

"So, Doctor, what now?" Amy asked walking over to him.

"No idea," he said. He glanced at me and I smiled and looked down to the ground, "How about you and Rory pick a place. It is your honeymoon." The Doctor had a smirk on his face. Amy ran over to me and sat on the seat next to me.

"Where is somewhere amazing to go?" she asked.

"Come on, we will go to the library and find somewhere," I said getting up and grabbing her hand. We both ran off to the library and left the Doctor and Rory back at the console.

In the library…

When we walked through the door I remembered that night the Doctor and I came here. I ran over to the fire and lit it and walked over to the closest book shelf.

"Ok, we have Adipose 3, Alfava Metraxis," then I remembered what was there, "Actually let's not go to Alfava Metraxis." I said laughing. Amy gave me a look and I told her that's where the angels where. Amy remembered and agreed to never go there. She grabbed random book from a random shelf and flipped through it.

"How about Baydafarn, Bouken," Amy kept flipping through the pages and stopped on one and her face light up, "Barcelona. I want to go there." She turned the book around shoved the book in my face. I took it from her and looked it over.

"Oh I remember this planet," I said sitting on the couch in front of the fire.

"What, it's a planet?" she asked sitting down next to me. I leaned on the arm rest and put my feet in her lap. She laughed and pushed my feet out of her lap. I smiled and sat up straight.

"Yes and the dogs there don't have noses," I said tapping hers. She laughed and looked at the fire. I smiled and looked at the fire also just enjoying the relaxation for a bit. We had been sitting there for a while in silence when Amy spoke.

"So us growing up, you were an alien?" she asked looking at me.

"Yeah, but I didn't know it. My birth father sent me to earth when I was young. I just finished at the academy and he got me this TARDIS. It was in a junk yard but it worked and he said it was a good first TARDIS," I said still staring at the fire. I loved remembering my past.

"Kind of like a first car," she said laughing.

"Yeah kind of, but before I got to take it out or anything someone stole it. We never did find out who took it. Then there was talk of an oncoming war," I didn't have to look at Amy to know she was hanging on every word I said.

"What happened?" she asked getting curious.

"My father took me away. He brought me to earth. Before he could drop me off somewhere he had to remove my Time Lady knowledge, I had to become human. It was so painful, I still remember how it felt," I hadn't realized but I started playing with my locket, I still wore it around my neck and never took it off, "He stored my knowledge in this locket. And well, you know the rest." I turned to her and smiled and she looked like she was going to cry. I was about to ask her what was wrong when she attacked me with a hug. She stood up after the hug and wiped her face.

"Let's go tell the boys where we want to go," she said holding out her hand. I smiled and took it.

"No need to cry over me, I'm here now and if it had not happened, I never would have met you," I said trying to make her feel better. She looked down at me and gave me a weak smile.

When we found the boys sitting around the console they were in the middle of a conversation then stopped when we walked up.

"The verdict is in," I said walking over to the Doctor. I sat down next to the Doctor and sat the book in his lap on the page Amy found.

"Barcelona," I said. The Doctor looked from us to the book. He had a look of super joy.

"Oh Barcelona, I love Barcelona," he said smiling.

"Barcelona? We have a time machine and we go to Barcelona," Rory asked confused.

"Not just Barcelona, but Barcelona," I said putting emphasis on the second Barcelona. The Doctor laughed at me and I smiled at him. Rory still looked confused and I just gave up.

"The dogs there don't have noses," Amy said walking over to Rory. He looked even more confused.

"Alright, It's settled, Barcelona it is," the Doctor said standing and walking over to the console. Then he turned and pointed to Rory.

"Ladies, can you take the book back to the library, I need to ask Rory a question," he said looking from Amy to me. We both said we would so we got up and left.

The Doctor and Rory…

After the girls left Rory got up and walked over to the Doctor.

"What do you need to ask me?" Rory asked still confused from everything.

"Tell me Rory," the Doctor said looking nervous and messing with his jacket, "How do you propose to someone?"


	29. Chapter 29

Rory couldn't believe what the Doctor just asked him. He was dumb founded and just stared at the Doctor.

"Rory?" the Doctor asked waving his hand in front of his face. Rory snapped back to reality.

"Are you serious?" Rory asked completely taken aback still. The Doctor had a nervous look on his face then they heard the girls coming down the stairs laughing.

"Don't say anything," the Doctor said turning from them to Rory. Rory nodded and turned back to the girls.

"So when are we going to be at Barcelona?" I asked walking up to the Doctor.

"Oh, I'd say…" the Doctor pressed a button on the console, "now." He smiled and held out his hand. We all ran out the door and onto Barcelona.

"Rory, Amy, Evie, go where you want, do what you want, I just have one rule," the Doctor said stopping everyone before we ran off. Everyone looked at him waiting for the rule.

"Have fun," the Doctor said smiling to everyone, "Actually Rory I was wondering if we could finish our talk." He was starting to get nervous again. Rory said he didn't mind and we all split up. Amy and I went right and the boys went left.

Rory and the Doctor…

"Doctor, are you really serious about this?" Rory asked as they walked down a hill towards what looked like a city. The Doctor gave him nervous look.

"Ok, that is a yes," Rory said. They kept walking and walked into the city.

Amy and Evie…

"Do you know what the boys have been talking about?" I asked Amy as we walked onto the beach. It was beautiful. In the background you could another planet and it was huge. Off to the side you could also see the moon they shared. The sky was a mix of purples and blue and stars twinkling everywhere. The water looked beautiful sparkling and the sand was pure white.

"No idea, but let's not worry now," Amy said swinging her arms back and forth.

"Wait a minute; it's yours and Rory's honeymoon! Why are you here with me?" I asked stopped and just realizing that. She looked at me and started laughing. I grabbed her hand and we set off to go find the boys.

The Doctor and Rory…

They had been walking around and into all kinds of shops.

"So, you really want to do this," Rory said as they walked out of the last shop. The Doctor had, had so much fun and bought a bunch of useless things that he loved.

"Yes, I do," he said fixing the fez he had found, he was so proud he found it, "What do I do?" He was starting to get nervous again.

"Well one, make sure it's what you want," Rory said taking close to heart that the Doctor would talk to him about something like this. The Doctor nodded making a mental note and checking it off.

"Get a ring," Rory added to the list. The boys had been walking down the sidewalk and never noticed the girls come up behind them.

"A ring for what?" I asked coming up behind them. They both jumped and yelled. They turned to us and the Doctor straightened out his jacket.

"You scared the living daylights out of me," he said sticking his finger in my face. I just laughed and shoved his hand out of my face.

"Where in Barcelona did you find a fez?" I asked pointing at his head. A smiled spread across his face and he looked so proud.

"I'm not telling," he said. I just laughed and we all went to sit on a little bench on the sidewalk.

"Remembered what happened last time we all sat on a bench together," I joked squeezing in next to the Doctor. Everyone laughed a little and we all sat in an awkward silence.

"So, Doctor, I was telling Amy I think you and I should get away while her and Rory have their honeymoon," I said standing. I saw the light bulb go off in the Doctor's head.

"Ah, yes, I agree," he said standing with me and turning to Amy and Rory, "Well have fun you two, don't eaten, killed, or kidnapped. I'll see you two later," he said turning and walking away.

"What wait, Doctor, where are you going," Amy asked jumping up and running after him. I hadn't noticed and kept walking. I was out of earshot once I realized they had stopped.

"Oh, here, there," the Doctor said waving his hands back and forth, "Possibly a wedding chapel…" The Doctor turned and just walked on. I had no idea what he said but the shocked look on Amy's face said I was in for something I wouldn't expect.

Once we got back to the TARDIS I told the Doctor I was exhausted and was going to go sleep for a little bit. He said ok and I went to walk away when he grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I squealed and laughed as the Doctor wrapped his arms around my waist. Without the Doctor pushing a button or anything the TARDIS dimmed the lights and played music in the background. I looked around waiting for someone to walk around a corner but no one ever did. I looked up at the Doctor and he had a smirk on his face. I was glad the lights were dimmed because I could feel my face turn red.

"What's gotten into you, Doctor?" I asked smiling and wrapping my arms around his neck. He just smiled and held me closer. I was wracking my brain for all the information I could to keep myself from getting light headed and from falling over. Then the Doctor started to inch closer I felt butterflies and my hearts race. No matter how many times he kissed me it would always be like the first. Then our lips met. The Doctor moved his hand and tangled it in my hair. My head was spinning when a memory came up. I pulled away from the Doctor. He looked confused and lifted my chin.

"What's wrong?" he asked getting concerned.

"We need to talk."


	30. Chapter 30

The Doctor and I walked back to the little couch in the library again to talk. I had to tell him about the dreams I had.

"What's wrong?" he asked as we sat on the couch. The Doctor had already lit the fire and we sat down. He had his arm around the back of the couch and I snuggled up against his side. I felt the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed and didn't want to ruin it with my nightmares.

"Doctor, I'm worried," I said. I knew I was going to get emotional and I tried to hide it the best I could. He laughed and put his arm around my shoulders.

"About what?" he asked. I sat up and told him about my nightmares. I told him how I was in the child's room and the nursery rhyme. He gave me a concerned and confused look. I then went on to tell him about the other dream I had where I saw him in the room holding someone crying on the floor. I had never told anyone and I knew the Doctor was the right person to tell.

"Who was it? I mean that I was holding?" he asked sitting up straight to look me in the face. I didn't want to tell him and I felt tears fall down my cheeks. He gently grabbed my face and lifted it so I could look him in the face.

"Tell me who it was," he said his face full of concern.

"It was me," I said. I busted into tears and couldn't stop. I saw the Doctor's face change to shock. He pulled me closer and I cried into his chest. It felt good to get that off my chest but I didn't want to burden the Doctor with it. After crying for a bit and getting everything out, I felt better. The Doctor lifted me off his chest so he could look me in the face.

"Listen Evie, I don't want you to worry about anything anymore," he said, "Can I?" I knew he wanted to look threw my memories for anything other clue for the nightmares. I felt him looking through my mind. It was weird but I knew it was for the best. He was going as far back as my childhood with Amy. Then he went farther. I had no idea I had these memories. I remember growing up in London and sitting in the park with some friends and seeing a man in a pinstriped suit run by us with a red headed woman. Then the next memory that popped up was seeing the same man walk around a building and in front of my friend Martha and me and take off his tie. We both laughed and said how weird that was and walked away. Then the next was it was 1953 and I was walking down the street to my aunt's house for the coronation of Queen Elizabeth II and I saw him ride down the road on a motorbike with a blonde girl in a pink skirt. The very last one was during the London Blitz and I saw an older man in a leather jacket walking out of the TARDIS, but I ran off when I heard bombs landing.

The Doctor jumped back when the last memory ended. He had a shocked and confused look on his face.

"Where did those memories come from?" I asked wanting to cry again. He just kept staring at me and not saying anything.

"Doctor, say something," I said getting scared at how speechless he was.

"Umm, we need to run some tests."


	31. Chapter 31

The Doctor ran off to grab a couple of things leaving me alone on the couch. My head was swimming. I had no idea I had those memories or how I could even have them in the first place. I mean I know I'm a Time Lady but the Doctor's past regenerations? And how could my memories go back to the London Blitz? That was 1940 how could I even have been alive?

The Doctor came walking back in with some medical supplies.

"Now this may hurt," he said as he got ready to take some of my blood. I winced when he stuck me and looked away, "Sorry." He glanced up at me.

"I didn't know you could take blood and stuff," I said laughing trying to get my mind off what the Doctor was doing. He laughed and took the needle out of my arm and put a little Band-Aid on before it bleed.

"Well I am a doctor," he said looking back up at me. I smiled at him and pulled my sleeve down. I looked at the Doctor's bow-tie and noticed it was blue, the same as my shirt. I laughed and the Doctor just looked at me.

"Amy pointed out to me one day that my shirt always matches your bow-tie," I said pulling at his bow-tie.

"Because bow0ties are cool," he said straightening his and making sure it was perfect. I just smiled and rolled my eyes. He smiled at me and stood.

"I'll be back," he said grabbing my vials of blood and walking off. I sat there on the couch looking at the fire. Before I could realize I had fallen asleep. I had a dream that the Doctor and I went to America to visit. We were in Utah and having fun. The TARDIS landed us at Lake Silencio. We had no idea why we were here but we went over to the edge of the Lake and laid out a blanket. We were having a good time and the Doctor made a little picnic for us. Then over on the hill I saw someone, and then two other people showed up. I stood to try to get a better view and realized it was River, Amy and Rory. I broke out into a sprint to go see them. When I caught up to them I gave them all a tight hug. The Doctor was still down at the blanket and I walked with the others back over to him. We were all sitting there having a good time and reminiscing on everything that we had missed. It had been a few years and I missed Amy and Rory. The Doctor had just told a corny joke and we were all laughing at him when I saw the weirdest thing. An astronaut walked out of the lake. I elbowed the Doctor and showed him what I saw. When he looked over there he put down the bottle of wine he was holding and stood. I looked from him to the astronaut and saw the look on his face. I had no idea how to describe it. It was a mix of sadness and hurt all in one. He glanced back at us and walked over to the astronaut. We all stood and watched the Doctor. He was talking to the astronaut when it lifted up its face mask. I went to take a step but River held me back. She shook her head and I knew I should stay back. Then the last thing I wanted happened. The astronaut shot the Doctor. He fell to the ground and slowly stood back up. I jumped and screamed and went to run to him but I saw that he was about to regenerate. I knew I needed to stay back for that. He looked over at me and I saw the look on his face. It was breaking my hearts I couldn't stand to see him like this any longer. He stood and the regeneration started. The same golden energy that came out of the locket when I opened it shot from the Doctor arms and his head was thrown back. Then the astronaut shot him again. I jumped and screamed at the top of my lungs. The Doctor was in the middle of his regeneration, and fell to the ground again. River grabbed my arm before I could run to the Doctor. I forced my way out of her grip and ran over to the Doctor as the astronaut was walking back into the lake. I had tears streaming down my face and I knew the inevitable but was hoping with everything I had it was wrong. I fell down at the Doctor's side, he wasn't breathing. I put my head to his chest trying to see if I could hear either of his hearts beating, I heard nothing. River, Amy and Rory ran up and River started shooting at the astronaut.

"Come on Doctor, you have to wake up," I said shaking him by the shoulders hoping that would help in anyway. He never moved.

"Doctor!" I yelled hitting him on the cheek and trying to shake him more. River had stopped shooting and walked over to me and the Doctor.

"Evie," she said grabbing my shoulders and trying to pull me back from him. I moved out of her grasp and grabbed the Doctor the tears coming harder. I had never cried this hard.

"Evie, you know what has happened," River said trying to pull me away again. I pushed her away from me and laid my head on the Doctor's chest again hoping for any sign.

"No, I won't let it happen," I yelled between sobs. I couldn't stop crying and I knew he was gone and there was nothing I could do. I just sat there crying into the Doctor's chest and wouldn't let go.

When I woke up I jolted up in my bed. I had no idea how I got there then saw the Doctor asleep in a chair across the room.

"Doctor," I said quietly seeing if he was awake, even just a little. He never moved. I inched closer to the end of the bed closer to him.

"Doctor," I said a little louder and still he didn't move. I felt my hearts start to race when I thought about the dream. I was standing in front of the Doctor now and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Doctor," I said louder and he jumped awake. It scared the daylights out of me and I jumped back and screamed. He jumped and fell backwards in the chair and landed with a thud.

"I'm sorry," I said walking around the chair and helping the Doctor up. He mumbled it was ok and straightened out his jacket.

"So, did you test my blood yet?" I asked as we walked out of my room and towards the TARDIS console.

"Yeah, everything came up normal," he said sounding confused, I had no idea how to explain it either, "We are just going to have to keep a look out for anything else strange. Dreams or real life." He walked over to the console and started flipping switches. Then I completely forgot my dream. I knew I had one but I couldn't remember what of. I decided I wouldn't worry about it; it probably was nothing and walked over with the Doctor.

"So Doctor, where are we headed to?" I asked leaning up against the console next to him.

"It's a surprise."


	32. Chapter 32

After we landed I had no idea where we were. We walked out the doors of the TARDIS and onto a planet and time I had never been.

"Where are we Doctor?" I asked looking around and turning in circles. We were in a glass corridor. The planet on the other side of the glass was beautiful. The air had an orangey glow to it and the ground looked like diamonds. The sun was huge in the sky and glittering off the diamond ground. It was beautiful. He turned and looked at me then walked off. I walked over and caught up with him and saw the smile on his face.

"Midnight, one of the most beautiful and relaxing planets in the cosmos," he said as we walked into a huge dome room. The roof was nothing but glass and we could see the sun burning. It was so close I felt like I could touch it. I came back to reality just as a purple lady walked up with a tray of drinks. We both said our thanks and she bowed and left to go to the next person. I took a sip and I couldn't believe how amazing it was, whatever it was.

"So, everyone who saves the world deserves a little relaxation," the Doctor said as he lay back on a chair next to a pool.

"I didn't even know you knew how to relax Doctor," I said laughing as I lay in the chair next to him. He just smiled and wiggled in his chair to get confortable.

"Hello sir and madam, how may I help you," said a purple man walking up to us.

"Hello, we've just arrived," the Doctor said sitting up and giving the man his full attention. He nodded and pulled out some papers from his clip board.

"You two may stay in room 203. Guests are allowed anywhere on Planet Midnight," the purple man said as he walked away. I looked from the man to the Doctor.

"So we are like on vacation," I said. I was so happy we could finally have some time to relax. The Doctor smiled and nodded and I went back to lying on my chair. The Doctor lay back in his chair and drank the rest of whatever the drink was. He would wiggle and look at me every now and then.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" I asked getting fed up with his wiggling.

"Is this how time normally passes? Really slow," he said looking at me. I just laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Yes, it is," I said laughing at him. He huffed and stood.

"Well, I'm going to go walk around the shops, I lost my fez from Barcelona," he said looking upset. I just laughed and he bent down and kissed my forehead then left.

I was enjoying the peace and quit when I saw something I thought I would enjoy. It was a bus tour to the Sapphire Waterfall. I waited a while for the next tour because I wanted the Doctor to come with me, but he never showed. It was the last tour of the day and I had no idea how long we would stay here so I decided to go on without him. I walked on to the bus and was handed a brochure when I walked through the door. It wasn't hard to find and empty seat. Other than me there were only seven other people. There was a little family and an older man sitting with a younger lady and one business lady that was sitting alone. I sat and looked through the brochure and noticed it was a four hour ride. For a moment I thought of getting up and leaving but decided I was already here I might as well go. After the hostess shut the door she walked up to the front to give us the safety guidelines and disappeared behind a powered door. Everyone on the bus sat in silence for a little bit when the hostess walked back out with a little cart of food.

"Sorry everyone but we are going to have to make a little detour, there was a diamond slide," she said as she got ready to push the cart through. She came up to me first and handed me a little pack of peanuts.

"I have to warn you, it may contain nuts," she said completely serious.

"Well, it is a pack of peanuts," I said giving her a confused look. He gave me an almost insulted look then it turned into a smile.

"Well, enjoy the trip," she said getting the cart ready for the next person.

"As the French say, allons-y," I said looking at her and smiling, she gave me another confused look, "It means 'let's go.'"

"Right," she said turning away and going onto the next person. I just shrugged it off and went on looking through the brochure. I was so excited, my first adventure alone. I had to admit I was worried the Doctor wasn't with me, but I mean, what could go wrong?


	33. Chapter 33

After we set off everyone become comfortable with each other and we were all talking. I noticed no one had talked to Sky so I thought I would be friendly and talk.

"Been traveling long?" I asked her. She turned and smiled at me then turned back and looked at her hands.

"No, still getting used to traveling alone," she said and I noticed she rubbed her ring finger, "Found myself single recently." I felt bad for her.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking," I asked getting curious.

"She said she needed space. She went to a different galaxy actually," she said laughing nervously.

"I'm sorry," I told her laying a hand on her shoulder. She smiled weakly and went back to what she was doing before I started talking to her. I took that as a clue that she didn't want to talk anymore. When I went back to myself and sat in my seat the hostess walked out with the food cart again. She passed out some food and we all ate in silence. When everyone was done she took the plates then went back behind the power door. We sat there and I jumped up and leaned on the back of my seat.

"So, I'm new to this planet, what can you guys tell me?" I asked putting my chin in my hands. No one really said anything then Professor Hobbs was the first to tell me a story.

"They say before this leisure palace company came in no living thing could live on this planet," he said leaning forward in his seat getting into his story. Then the teenager sitting the back spoke up.

"But how do you know, I mean if no one can go outside," he said picking the black nail polish off his fingers. His mother rolled her eyes and I could tell she was annoyed with him.

"Oh his imagination," she said waving her hand around then rubbed her forehead annoyed, "Here we go again." I was starting to get upset with his parents for the way they never actually heard what he said.

"Actually he has a good point," I said defending him. He looked over at me and smiled and his parents just looked confused. The professor looked out the window.

"Look at all those diamonds, never to be touched, poisoned by the sun," he said completely mystified, then he jumped up from his seat looking scared, "There! There! Did you guys see that?" He was pointing out the window. I ran over and looked out but didn't see anything.

"What did you see?" Dee Dee asked looking scared.

"Like something shifting, almost running," he said still looking just as scared.

"Running where?" I asked.

"Towards us."

I had no idea what to do. Maybe coming here without the Doctor was a bad thing. I tried to think of what he would do. Everyone was starting to get sacred and I knew I needed to calm them down.

"No one worry I'm sure it was just your eyes tricking you," I said then there was a loud bang on the bus. We all jumped and the girls screamed. Then the hostess walked out from behind the powered door.

"Everyone please remain calm, there…" she was saying but was interrupted by Sky.

"Be calm? Something is attacking us," she yelled. The hostess put her hands up in defense.

"Everyone just shut up. I know this is scary but she is right there is nothing to worry about," I said. Everyone stopped and shut up. I was about to say something when we heard the banging sound from outside again. This time when we heard it hit the bus the lights went out and flashed back on. The banging stopped. We all looked around and I ran over to one of the windows. I didn't see anything and noticed Sky sitting in the floor. I walked over to her and she didn't move.

"Sky?" I asked quietly as I walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned quickly and looked at me but I knew it wasn't Sky anymore.

"Sky?" she asked the same way I did. I took a step back and I tried to rack my brain for an answer.

"That's not her anymore is it?" Jethro asked as everyone piled up in the back.

"No, it's not," I said walking back there to join them and try to think of what it could be. I looked back to Sky and she was staring at us all. It was so creepy. Every time someone said something Sky would repeat it.

"Ok, the more we talk the more she learns," I said turning to her as she echoed what I was saying.

"But nothing can live out there!" the professor yelled.

"Professor, I'm glad you've got an absolute definition of life in the Universe, but perhaps the Universe has got ideas of its own, hm? Now trust me, I think there might well be some... consciousness inside Mrs. Silvestry, but maybe she's still in there. And it's our job to help her," I said hoping the others would help me.

"You can help her, I'm not going anywhere near her," Biff said taking a few steps back.

"No, I have to stay back, if it gets into me things could go from bad to really very not good," I said Sky still echoing us out every word.

"What makes you so special?" Val asked giving me a look. I knew she already didn't like me. I didn't know how to explain anything to them. I wished the Doctor was there so he could help and he would already have everyone safe and headed home.

"Listen just everyone calm down and when the recue gets here we get her to the hospital," I said hoping everyone would trust me and do as I said, but of course they didn't.

"We can toss her out the door," the hostess said. I couldn't believe she said that. I turned and looked at her and she had an innocent look on her face.

"What?" I asked completely bewildered.

"Can we do that?" Val asked getting ideas.

"Ok, one we are nothing tossing anyone out the door and two did anyone notice she stopped repeating us?"


	34. Chapter 34

I noticed that Sky wasn't repeating us anymore and that worried me.

"We should throw her out now, so she can't infect us," the hostess said looking around to everyone else. Sky just sat there staring at all of us.

"No, as long as I'm here no one is being thrown out a door. You guys will have to go through me," I said stepping between the group and Sky.

"Ok," Val said.

"Fine by me," Biff said agreeing. They went to take a step towards me.

"Now wait a minute, wait a minute," I said hoping they would decide to throw me out the door too, "Let's just think about this for a moment."

"No! She is sick and we need to get rid of her before she infects us all!" the professor yelled.

"Look at her does she look sick?" I asked motioning towards her. Then the unexpected happened. She started repeating me again but instead of being a few words behind she was right on track with me. I walked over and knelt down in front of Sky.

"How are you doing that?" we said at the same time, "Whatever you are, however you got in you shouldn't be and I am going to get you out." Then I noticed she started saying things before I even said them. I felt so weird. I knew I wasn't being possessed but it had ahold of me. I had no idea what to do.

"Oh," Sky said breathing out heavy, "I'm free." Then I repeated her.

"Now she is repeating Sky," Biff said bewildered. And I repeated him.

"I'm free now everyone," Sky said standing and walking over to the group of people. I repeated everything everyone said just how Sky had before. I had no idea how I was doing it or what had ahold of me. I tried to fight it with all I had but nothing I did worked.

"Throw her out!" Sky yelled pointing at me. I wanted to tell them no I was in here and nothing was wrong with me but I said was what everyone else said. I could feel my eyes start to water because I knew they wanted to throw me out.

"She is infected," Sky said.

"She is infected," I repeated.

"Look at her."

"Look at her."

"We should throw her out."

"We should throw her out." Then I felt two people come up behind me and grab me. They started dragging me across the floor and towards the door.

"Out the door she goes," Sky said smiling.

"Out the door she goes."

"Into the poison."

"Into the poison."

"Allons-y."

"Allons-y." Then my foot got caught on one of the chairs. I was hoping with all I had it would stay stuck for ever and I wouldn't be thrown off the bus. Then I saw the hostess run over to Sky. She grabbed Sky and before I realized what had happened opened the door and they both flew out. Once the door shut I came back to reality and fell to the floor gasping. I was trying to catch my breath and everyone just stood there in amazement of what happened. But it was over, and that I was thankful for.

"What just happened?" Jethro asked sitting there in shock.

"She sacrificed herself for all of us," I said finally getting up into a seat.

"What was her name? The hostess," the professor asked looking both shocked and upset. No one said anything and I knew no one knew her name. I got up and walked into the captain's room and had a talk with them. When I walked back out I noticed no one had moved.

"The captain said we are on our way home now, won't be long," I said smiling weakly and sitting. For the rest of the ride we all sat in silence, no one said a word. Once we got off there were a rescue team and emergency people waiting at the loading platform. I was able to sneak past them and I found the Doctor down by the pool. I started to walk over then he saw me. With the look on his face I wished I had stayed with the emergency people.

"What happened?" he asked as he walked up to me. He was whispering but I knew he was upset.

"Oh nothing, just a little tour to the Sapphire Waterfall, took a little detour and the bus got attacked by something I had never seen," I said shrugging. He just stared at me and I knew he was mad but he wasn't going to tell me. Just then a familiar looking man in a blue pinstriped suit and a red headed lady started to walk over to me. The Doctor saw who coming and walked back over to the pool leaving me standing there alone.

"What is your name?" he asked. When he spoke I knew exactly who it was.

"I heard you saved all those people on that bus? You know I was going to go on it but you took my spot before I had a chance to get on," he explained, "You know, you look familiar do I know you?"

"Yes, well no, not yet, but you will. Your future, my past," I said explaining it to him. He just looked at me and the red head was getting tired of standing there.

"Yes, yes, and time travel we all know, but Doctor the spa closes in an hour," she said tugging on his sleeve. This version on the Doctor just continued to stare at me. I laughed and leaned forward to whisper something in his ear. When I took a step back he had a bewildered look on his face. I just laughed some more and walked away to find _my _Doctor.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N- hey guys sorry for taking so long to update. This was my first week back to school and I had a bunch to catch up on. But I've got this chapter and I hope everyone enjoys! Sorry it's so short but I'll get more chapters this weekend.**

00000

I found the Doctor lounging by the pool again and walked over to him.

"We need to leave," he said quietly has he turned to me, "It's not good to cross my timeline." I nodded my head knowing it wasn't a good idea to stay here for long and this planet was freaking me out. I didn't like the fact that I almost died without the Doctor there and I wanted to leave. We both walked to the TARDIS in silence. When we walked in the Doctor went straight over to the console and pushed buttons and pulled levers getting us ready to go. I walked over to the tan chairs and sat there with my knees hugged to my chest. It was hitting me now what had happened with Sky and everybody.

"Are you ok?" the Doctor asked as he walked over to me. He sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I couldn't help it and I started crying. He pulled me close to him and I laid my head on his shoulder as tears ran down my face. He ran his hand through my hair trying to calm me down.

"It's ok, it's over, and you saved all those people," he whispered in my ear.

"I didn't save Sky or the hostess, no one even knew her name," I said wiping my face and sitting up straight to look at the Doctor. He scooted closer to me and wiped a tear off my cheek.

"Listen, sometimes we can't save everybody but saving only a few is better than none at all," he said resting his hands on either side of my face. I knew he was right but I still felt bad for the two I couldn't help. I nodded my head and he smiled at me. He leaned forward giving me a quick kiss, and then he jumped up and ran back over to the console. I saw him pull something out of his pocket but I couldn't tell what it was. He stared at it for a little bit then put it back in his pocket. He turned and smiled at me and I jumped up and walked over to him.

"What was that?" I asked leaning on the console next to him. He just looked at me then answered.

"What was what?" he asked. I just smiled at him and asked again.

"That, that you pulled out of your pocket, what was it?" I asked trying to reach his pocket. He took a step back and covered his pocket. He just stared at me and neither one of us moved. I tried reaching for it again but the Doctor moved and I tripped and fell.

"Are you ok?" the Doctor asked as he walked over and helped me up. I nodded my head and the Doctor held out his hand to help me up. I took that as my chance to reach into the Doctor's pocket. He yelled surprised and tried to take a step away from me but it was too late. I pulled out whatever was in his pocket and he had an almost scared look on his face. I stood and looked at what was in my hand. It was a little plain black box. I turned it over in my hand and didn't see anything. I decided to open it but before I did the Doctor jumped towards me and snatched it out of my hands. It surprised me and I jumped and gasped as the Doctor shoved it back into his pocket.

"What is that Doctor?" I asked getting frustrated that he wouldn't tell me.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," he said turning back to the console.

"Why can't you tell me?" I asked stepping up to the Doctor. He looked at me then looked back at the console. He straightened up and turned to me.

"It was going to be a surprise. I was going to take you wherever you wanted," he said as he pulled the little black box out of his pocket. He looked down at it then back up to me, "Evie, will you…" but before the Doctor could finish his sentence we were thrown to the floor and all the power to the TARDIS was gone.


	36. Chapter 36

"Evie are you ok?" the Doctor asked as he helped me up off the floor.

"Yeah, I think so," I said smoothing out my shirt. We both looked around trying to figure out. We couldn't see anything and the only light we had was a faint glow from the console. But slowly even that started to fade until it was gone. We had no idea what could have caused the power drainage and we decided to see where we were. We walked out and I couldn't believe where we were. We were in the middle of Leadworth. I had no idea how or why we were here and by the Doctor's expression he didn't know either. We were in the park in the middle of town. We looked around and everything was going on like any other, everything was normal.

"What happened?" I asked. The Doctor was turning circles and looking around wracking his brain for an answer.

"I have no idea, but we need to find out," he said as he ran off. I followed not far behind. We went to a little local shop and I saw my friend Mat from before I became friends with Amy. He saw me and stared at me for a little bit then realized who I was.

"Evie, how are you," he said smiling walked out from behind the counter. I smiled and walked over to him my arms open to give him a hug.

"Amazing how are you? I didn't know you still worked here," I said as we parted. It had been nearly fifteen years since I came here with Jennie the day I met Jack. That was the last time I had seen Jennie and Mat.

"So who is this?" Mat asked motioning towards the Doctor.

"This is…John Smith, we've been traveling together," I said smiling glancing at the Doctor, "John this is Mat. He used to be one of my best mates when we were kids."

"Yeah, Jennie and I used to be the only ones who would tolerate her. Used to claim she would see things," he said waving his hands around, "Even passed out in the park one day claiming she met someone but couldn't remember who." Just then we heard someone yell at Mat to get back to work. He smiled and walked away back behind the counter. I noticed something on the back of his neck that looked like a tattoo. That struck me as odd because when we were kids he used to always say how he would never get one and how much he hated them. I turned to the Doctor and nodded towards one of the booths. We went to go sit down and I told the Doctor about what I saw on Mat's neck.

"Maybe his taste has just changed," the Doctor said trying to make since of it. I didn't know what to think and just shrugged.

"So what were you going to ask me back on the TARDIS?" I asked leaning forward on my elbows. I saw the Doctor's face turn a little red and he reached in his pocket again. He pulled out the same little black box as earlier. He set it on the table and scooted it over to me. I looked from him to the box then back at him.

"Open it," he said. I could tell he was getting nervous because he was fidgeting in his seat. I picked the box up and inspected it. I didn't see anything so I decided to open it. When I did I saw the most beautiful diamond ring. It wasn't anything big and extravagant but it was still beautiful. It had a little silver band with three little diamonds. The diamond in the middle was slightly larger than the others and was TARDIS blue. That made me laugh, I took it out of the box and looked at it a little closer. I looked over at the Doctor and he had a nervous look on his face. I knew what he wanted to ask but was too nervous to get the words out.

"Yes," I said before the Doctor could even ask, "Yes, yes, a million times yes." I saw a smile spread across the Doctor's face and I couldn't help but smile back as he slipped the ring on my finger. I was so excited and happy that my hearts were pounding against my chest.

"TARDIS blue?" I asked pointing to the middle diamond.

"Of course," the Doctor said as though it was the most normal thing in the world. Unfortunately our moment had to be cut short. We heard someone scream from inside the kitchen and saw Mat running out the door. We both looked at each other and then jumped up to go see what it was. When we reached the kitchen people were standing around something. We walked closer and noticed it was a body. We walked over and the Doctor pulled out the physic paper.

"We are the police, everyone please stand back," the Doctor said as he kneeled down next to the body. I walked over and kneeled down next to him.

"What is that?" I asked as I pointed to what looked like a burn in the victim's chest. The Doctor pulled out the sonic and looked around to make sure no one was too close to notice. He soniced their chest and looked to see what it said. He closed the sonic and stood up.

"What did it say Doctor?" I asked. He looked around then turned to me.

"We need to find Mat," he said as he ran out of the kitchen. When we got outside I heard sirens headed toward the little shop.

"Did Mat have something to do with this?" I asked as we stopped in the park.

"I don't know but I think so. What did the tattoo on his neck look like?" he asked me. I tried my best to remember.

"It looked like his zodiac sign. He was born January twenty-second, he is an Aquarius," I explain not knowing what that had to do with anything, "What does that mean Doctor?"

"I think we are dealing with something very powerful, and very very old."


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N- hey guys sorry it has taken so long to update, I've been brainstorming how to make it really good for you guys. Also, I couldn't find much on the Ancient Lights so I made up most of it… hope you guys enjoy!**

00000

"What do you mean powerful and old?" I asked not knowing what the Doctor could have been thinking of.

"They are an ancient race, all the way from before the big bang. They survive from going from person to person. They control people by their Zodiac sign," the Doctor explained to me.

"What are they called?" I asked not knowing what he was talking about.

"The Ancient Lights," he said. I had never heard of them and was really worried why they were here and inside Mat. We were sitting on a little bench looking around at all the people. No one else had a little tattoo of their zodiac sign so they Doctor thought we were dealing with the last one. We hadn't seen Mat since he had run out of the café.

00000

Mat's POV…

"No! I'm not doing that," he yelled looking in the mirror in his bathroom.

"Yes you will, it is the only way," he heard someone or something say in his head. He grabbed his head trying to make it stop. He tried shutting his eyes as tight as he could but nothing happened, he could still hear it.

"It's the only way!" it yelled to him.

"Fine, but what did she ever do to you?" he asked leaning on the sink.

"It's not her; she is just a way to him. We want the Doctor."

00000

"Knock knock," I yelled as I opened Mat's apartment door. He walked out of the bathroom and smiled at us.

"Hey guys, come on in," he said as he walked into the kitchen, "Want anything?"

"No thanks, actually we came here to talk to you," the Doctor said. I saw Mat's face to almost terror.

"About what?" he asked backing away from us a little.

"About that tattoo, it's pretty cool," the Doctor said pointing to his neck, "Thought about getting one." I could tell the Doctor was trying to act normal.

"Oh, umm, I don't remember where I got it, it was a long time ago," Mat said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I know, I will," he whispered over his shoulder. I looked at the Doctor and the look on his face told me he knew as much as I did.

"You know what?" I asked Mat walking up to him. His expression was sadness mixed with terror.

"Hey, Evie, I want to show you something. It's in my room," Mat said walking away. I looked at the Doctor but he nodded telling me it was ok to follow Mat. We walked into his room and I didn't see anything.

"What did you want to show me?" I asked walking into the middle of his room and turning to him. He shut the door and locked it.

"Mat, what's going on?" I asked getting scared. He didn't answer me and just walked towards me. I could tell he wasn't Mat anymore. I walked back and ran into his wall. He kept walking towards me and held out his hand.

"Doctor!" I yelled hoping he would hear me. I heard him banging on the door trying to get it open but nothing worked. I heard the sonic as he tried to unlock the door. Once he got it open he busted through and Mat turned on him. Still holding his hand out Mat shot what looked like a light beam out of his hand at the Doctor. The Doctor barely missed it and ran over to me. He grabbed my arm and we both went running out the door. But before we made it out of the room Mat shot another light beam out and it hit me. I fell to the floor and I couldn't move. It had hit me in the back but didn't kill me. The Doctor stopped and turned to me.

"Evie!" he yelled as he bent down next to me. I couldn't move. The more I tried the more it hurt. I saw Mat's reflection in his hall mirror and saw he was walking towards us. The Doctor finally picked me up and we ran out of the apartment.

When we got to the park the Doctor spotted the TARDIS and walked in. the power was still drained and nothing was on. He walked over to the chairs around the console and laid me down. I knew everything that was happening around me but I couldn't move.

"Evie, are you ok?" the Doctor asked as he sat next to me. He ran his hand through my hair and I could tell he felt guilty for what happened. I tried nodding my head but it hurt.

"No, don't move. It will only make the pain worse. I'm so sorry," he said and I knew he wanted to cry. His voice was shaky and he kept stroking my hair. He grabbed my hand and held it tight. I wanted to grip his hand and tell him not to worry it wasn't his fault, but I couldn't.

"I will find a way to make you better," he said tears falling down his cheeks. I didn't care how much it hurt but I didn't want to see him cry. I moved my hand up to his face and wiped the tears away. I rested my hand on his cheek and he leaned into it. He grabbed my hand tight and leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you."


	38. Chapter 38

The Doctor got up and left the TARDIS. I didn't know what he was going to do but I thought it would involve Mat. I didn't want him to get hurt like I was but there was nothing I could do to stop him.

I was laying there in the TARDIS. I had no idea who long I had been there when all of a sudden the center column slowly faded back in. I was so excited to see the faint glow. I had no idea why it all of a sudden came on but I didn't care, it was on. I went to move towards it but again the pain multiplied. I gasped and stopped moving. I looked over to the console trying to figure out how far it was. I decided I would take my chances and try my best to get over to it. I had no idea what I was going to do but all I knew was that I needed over there.

I was about to move when all of a sudden one of the panels on the console opened. I had never seen the TARDIS do that before. I looked at it and couldn't tear my eyes away from it. I was looking into the heart of the TARDIS. I felt the feeling coming back into my body. I moved my arm and I didn't hurt like I had been. I slowly sat up not looking away for anything. There was a faint golden glow and it was so bright. I stood up and took a few steps towards the console. Then the panel shut and I fell the ground. I realized what had happened and was afraid to move. I barely moved my hand and didn't feel anything. I moved my legs and again, nothing. I sat up and looked at the TARDIS console. The column was still faintly green but nothing else had changed. The Doctor ran back into the TARDIS just as I stood and stared at me.

"How are you standing?" he asked me. He didn't move but stood against the door.

"I have no idea, I looked into the heart of the TARDIS then I could move. The column light came back on faintly," I told him pointing towards it. Then there was a loud bang on the TARDIS door and the Doctor got flung to the ground. I jumped and ran over to him.

"That will be Mat, I may have made him a little angry," the Doctor said as I helped him up.

"What did you do?" I asked as he banged on the door again.

"Well, I told him he was ugly," he said trying to think of something to do about Mat trying to break into the TARDIS.

"What?" I asked completely confused why he would say that.

"I couldn't think of anything else to say to him!" the Doctor yelled running to the console of the TARDIS. I ran after him.

"Well what do we do?" I asked as he pushed buttons and looked at the screen.

"We have enough juice for only one round trip, I need to go get a friend," he said as he pulled a lever and the TARDIS jumped to life.

00000

"Be careful Luke," Sarah Jane yelled out the front door to her son. He turned and smiled and waved and walked away with his friends. She smiled and walked back inside. She walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee when K-9 came in to join her.

"Hello master," he said in his little robotic voice.

"Hello K-9," she said smiling down to the little robot dog, "Did you charge up good last night?" She walked into the living room and turned on the TV and K-9 followed her.

"Affirmative," he said as his ears started turning. Sarah Jane smiled at the little dog and went back to the TV. Not soon after she heard something she thought she would never hear again. She jumped up from the couch leaving her coffee on the table. She ran outside with K-9 not far behind her. Once she was out the back door she stopped. She was standing in front of the TARDIS.

00000

Inside the TARDIS…

"Doctor where are we?" I asked as we landed. He just looked at me then ran over to the door. I ran over there next to him waiting for him to open the door.

"Well what are you waiting for?" I asked. He looked at me and took a deep breath.

"I haven't seen her in so long. She doesn't know I regenerated. She traveled with me a long time ago and then I bumped into her once when I traveled with Rose. She was amazing, so smart, always wanting to find the answers," he said looking upset. I could tell whenever they must have traveled together the Doctor really liked her.

"Doctor, it will be fine, she will remember and it will be just like old times," I told him smiling. He smiled back at me and grabbed my hand. He opened the doors and a woman was standing there staring at the both of us.

"Doctor?" she asked looking straight at him. He smiled and let go of my hand and walked over to her, "You've regenerated from the last time I saw you." She looked amazed. Then a little robotic dog came up to the Doctor.

"K-9!" he yelled and bent down to pet it.

"Hello master," it said its ears turning. Then the Doctor stood and walked back over to me.

"Sarah Jane, this is Evie Whatson," he said. I smiled and stuck out my hand to shake hers. She looked at me uncertainly then shook my hand.

"So, how long have you and the Doctor been traveling?" she asked. I could tell she already didn't like me very well.

"Not long," I said I really wish I knew why she didn't like me.

"She is a Time Lady," the Doctor said smiling big. I could see the excitement on his face when he said that. She just looked at me completely taken a back.

"But I thought you were the last," she said pointing to the Doctor.

"So did I," he said.

"Ok, sorry to interrupted the reunion and everything but we need to get back to Mat," I said grabbing the Doctor's arm.

"Right," he said as he went to walk into the TARDIS then he turned back around, "Where is Luke?" Just as he said that Luke walked into the house looking for his jacket.

"Mom, where is my jacket?" he asked as he walked out the door. He stopped when he saw all of us.

"Luke, honey, this is the Doctor," Sarah Jane said smiling. Then I noticed she never introduced me. I cleared my throat loudly and she turned to me.

"And his friend Evie," was all she said. I was about to correct her and tell her I was actually his fiancé but the Doctor grabbed my arm and shook his head no. I knew he didn't want me to start a fight right now so I decided to tell her later.

"So why are you guys here?" she finally asked.

"We need your help," the Doctor told her, "I think you may have seen this before and we have no idea what we are really dealing with." The Doctor turned and walked into the TARDIS. I followed behind him and Sarah Jane and Luke came in behind me. This was going to be a long day.

00000

**A/N- hey guys! Loving the reviews I get from you guys! They make me so happy! You guys are the best! Thinking about ending this story soon, but I am going to make a sequel. I'd love to hear any ideas for the sequel you guys have!**


	39. Chapter 39

When the TARDIS landed in Leadworth again the power was completely drained. We all stepped out and we were in the park again.

"What do you need us for Doctor, this seems normal," Sarah Jane asked looking around.

"One of Evie's friends has been taken over by the Ancient Lights," the Doctor explained, "You two need to go find him and Luke and I will stay here with the TARDIS and try to found something out. I need you two to lead him here." Sarah Jane and I both just looked at each other. We decided we wouldn't fight in front of the Doctor but wait until we were out of ear shot.

"So, you used to travel with the Doctor?" I asked trying to make small talk and trying to be nice.

"Yup," was all she replied? We walked in silence for a while on our way to Mat's apartment.

"So this is _your_ friend? She asked with extra emphasis almost blaming all this on me.

"Yes, but I wasn't here when it first happened, I was with the Doctor," I said defending myself.

"Right, his newest companion?" she asked.

"Yes," I said still not knowing why she didn't like me.

"Do you know what he does after he gets tired of you? He takes you home, never to be seen again," she spat out. I could tell she was angry with the Doctor for taking her home but she has seen him twice now since then.

"But I'm different," I said. She stopped and turned to me.

"What makes you so special?" she asked.

"I'm like him. I'm a Time Lady. We are the last of our kind, and I'm his fiancé," I told her. I saw her back down a little and she turned and walked on.

00000

Once we made it to Mat's apartment we walked in. The place was trashed. Everything was turned over and slung across the room. Papers were ripped and scatter everywhere. Sarah Jane and I just looked at each other.

"What happened?" I asked mainly to myself.

"My guess is Mat went crazy trying to fight the Lights," Sarah Jane said, "We need to find him before he does something else stupid." I nodded and we turned out of the room. When we did the Doctor was standing there. We both jumped and screamed. He smiled at us both and I looked over at Sarah Jane who was cracking up. I couldn't help but laugh with them.

"So, is Mat in his apartment?" the Doctor asked still smiling.

"No, but the place is trashed," I told him calming down. He looked at me then walked by us over to Mat's apartment. He opened the door and realized what we were talking about. He shut the door and ran off. Sarah Jane and I looked at each other then followed him. We were almost out of the apartment complex when she just stopped with a horrified look.

"Doctor, where is Luke?" she asked. I saw something cross the Doctor's face but I couldn't tell what it was. He just turned and kept running. I saw the horror cross her face as she ran after the Doctor. I ran after the both of them trying to keep up. We had made it all the way to the park when we heard a woman scream. We all stopped and tried to find out where it came from but we couldn't see anything.

"Doctor where did that come from?" I asked turning in circles. He was turning circles also and shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea," he said. I turned just to see people running out of the hospital. I grabbed the Doctor's sleeve and he saw what I did.

"Really, what's with that place," the Doctor said running off. We ran in and people were running out. We ran up to the roof and saw Luke and Mat standing there. I had no idea what they were talking about or anything but Luke had a scared look. As soon as Sarah Jane saw him she ran over to him.

"Stay back," Mat said, but I knew it wasn't Mat anymore. Mat had a sweet loving voice you could never be scared by. This Mat had a rough booming voice I was terrified of. He didn't look like himself either.

"If you come any closer we will kill the boy," he said looking at Luke. Then Mat snapped back.

"No, I won't let you harm anyone anymore," he said grabbing his head and falling to his knees. I ran over to Mat, I knew I probably shouldn't have done that but he was one of my best friends.

"Evie no!" the Doctor tried to warn but it was too late. When I ran up to him he was holding his head and looking down at the ground. I laid a hand on his shoulder and he snapped again. He wasn't Mat anymore. He quickly jerked his head up and grabbed me around the neck. I could barely breathe and it was getting harder the longer he held on to me.

"I said stay back," he growled through gritted teeth. He had picked me up off the ground still holding on around my neck. I couldn't breathe at all then he threw me back. I landed on my back and had the breathe knocked out of me. The Doctor ran over to me and helped me up and made sure I was ok. I told him I was fine but we had to get Luke. He nodded knowing it was true.

"Well, Mat," the Doctor said taking a step forward. When he did Mat turned to him and held out his hand ready to shoot him. The Doctor stopped in his tracks and held up his hands. I was behind the Doctor with Sarah Jane.

"Now listen, I can help you. I know who you are and I know a place I can take you to live with killing people," the Doctor tried explaining.

"No, I will take over this world and it will be ours again," Mat said. I grabbed Sarah Jane's hand and gave her a wink. While the Doctor was talking to Mat I was going to sneak around and try to grab Luke. She gave me a trusting smile and turned back to Mat and the Doctor.

"But this isn't your world to take anymore. Humans live here," the Doctor said. He saw me sneaking around and winked at me. I smiled and tried to be as quiet as possible.

"That foolish race, HA!" Mat said giving the Doctor an evil grin. I was almost to Luke when Mat turned around and saw me.

"How many times do I have to tell you!" he yelled as he walked over to Luke. He grabbed Luke's arm and then jumped back like he had been hurt. I heard Sarah Jane yell but the Doctor held her back. Mat looked at Mat and grabbed his arm again. He yelled out in pain and let go of him. Then I saw it all click with the Doctor. He ran over to Luke and grabbed Luke's hand. He put Luke's hand on Mat's face and he started screaming in pain. Mat then fell to the ground and continued screaming. I ran over to the Doctor and the others as we watched Mat. He was screaming and holding his head. Then there was a bright light and I looked away. Then it was gone. I turned back and he was gone. I turned to the Doctor who had a relieved and sad look. Sarah Jane was looking Luke over to make sure he was ok. The Doctor turned and walked away. No one said anything on the way back to the TARDIS. The power was back on full and we were ready to go. We went back to Sarah Jane's to drop them off. When they walked out the door Sarah Jane turned to the Doctor and me.

"Thanks, but you never explained, what happened with Luke?" she said smiling and giving the Doctor a tight hug.

"He doesn't have a birthday, he was never born, no zodiac sign. Just made in a lab. The Ancient Lights can only have control over someone with their zodiac sign," the Doctor explained. Sarah Jane smiled and turned to me.

"It was lovely meeting you, a Time Lady," she said smiling big at me. I was glad we had gotten over our distaste for each other. I gave her a big hug and she returned it.

"Be good Luke," the Doctor said smiling at Luke. Luke smiled back and waved to the both of us. We turned and walked back into the TARDIS. When we did I walked over and sat in one of the tan chairs. The Doctor walked up to the console and started up the TARDIS. I was sitting there looking at my ring. I couldn't believe the Doctor and I were engaged. I didn't realize the Doctor had sat next to me until his arm was around my shoulders. He had a big smile on his face.

"So when are we going to pick up Amy and Rory?" I asked leaning into his side and resting my head on his shoulder.

"On our way, we are a little behind schedule for them," he said as he slowly ran a hand through my hair. When the TARDIS parked we both jumped up and walked over to the door. Amy and Rory were standing there like they had been waiting for us. Amy had her hands on her hips and a look that could kill. The Doctor and I both moved out of the way so they could walk in.

"What took so long?" she asked as she sat on a tan chair. Rory walked over next to her and plopped down. The Doctor and I walked over and stood in front of them leaning against the console.

"We ran into a little…situation," the Doctor said not wanting to mention we went back to Leadworth. I crossed my arms and we were all sitting there in silence when Amy attacked me.

"What is this?" she yelled grabbing my hand and pointing at the ring. I had wanted to wait and tell her in private but it was too late for that.

"Umm well I wanted to talk about it later but I guess we can now," I said not really knowing what to say.

"So you two run off for three days leaving us on an alien planet to get engaged?" Rory asked. I could tell he wasn't as surprised as Amy. I figured that's what his and the Doctor's talks were about. I turned back to Amy and she still had a big shocked smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot I have something in my room for you two," Amy said smiling and walking off up the stairs. Rory got up off the chair and followed his wife. I walked over and sat on the chair. The Doctor walked over and sat with me.

"Not the way I wanted to tell them," he said laughing. I laughed and he just smiled.

"Well come on, we have a wedding to plan."

00000

**A/N- hey guys! Well here it is! The last installment of No One is Ever Alone! I hope everyone has enjoyed this story as much as I did! I will be writing a sequel and I want you guys to send me ideas you may have. Anyways, enjoy! 3 Dez10d2rite**


End file.
